Frase de éxtasis
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Los Merodeadores viven en Japón, un nuevo grupo musical de j-pop es lanzado al estrellato. Sirius: una belleza fría, Remus: una belleza dulce, James: una belleza atrevida y tres chicas en el camino. Universo Alterno.
1. Default Chapter

F R A S E  D E  É X T A S I S

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo:** Serie

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro UU... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria:**Para todas, que me han aguantado tanto tiempo y también para las que leen la historia sin marcar su paso por aquí n.nuuu

**E-Mail:**

**_Frase de éxtasis          _**

_Capítulo I        ¡Tú!___

El sol se escondía en el horizonte, dejando paso a las sombras, las cuales se apropiaban de Tokio con singular rapidez, las luces hicieron su aparecieron poco a poco en los grandes edificios.

Una joven de larga cabellera como el fuego, corría por la acera. Respiraba agitadamente sosteniendo entre sus brazos unos cuadernos, la mochila le colgaba en el hombro izquierdo, vestía el típico uniforme japonés: un traje de marinero. La boina negra había quedado en el olvido, en algún lugar de su mochila.

- ¡Agh!, corre Lily- se dijo para sí misma entre jadeos- llegarás tarde...

En su mente se formo la imagen de una de sus mejores amigas: Kat Amatiello, reprendiéndola con su "sutil" forma de hacerlo: gritarle a todo pulmón frente a todo el que estuviera, no importando si estaba en una biblioteca o en medio de un concierto de rock, siempre lograba atraer la atención.

- ¡¡Ahhh!!- Lily cerró los ojos ante la imagen de su bochorno, apresuró la carrera, justo en ese momento giró a la izquierda- ¡Auch!

Cayó de espaldas en la acera, llevándose un golpe bastante fuerte, las libretas salieron volando de sus manos, esparciéndose por toda la acera. La pelirroja se incorporó en el piso con algo de trabajo, evitó abrir los ojos; estaba mareada, la mano izquierda se la llevó a la cabeza.

- Eso debe doler- escuchó una voz burlona.

Abrió lentamente un ojo, encontrándose con un espectáculo algo patético. Un joven de cabellos negros totalmente despeinado estaba frente a ella, en la misma posición: en el suelo, sobandose el brazo, detrás del joven, de pie se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno sonriendo socarronamente, el otro esbozando una media sonrisa.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó el de la media sonrisa, se adelantó unos pasos y le tendió la mano.

- Gracias por preguntar por mí- dijo el chico en el suelo.

- Yo me preocupo por ti, Prongs- el joven de sonrisa burlona le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para después extenderle la mano.

- Gracias- dijo ella, tomando la mano que le extendían.

Finalmente de pie y con sus cuadernos en mano, que muy amablemente el joven de la media sonrisa le ayudo a recoger, fue cuando pudo hacerse una imagen completa del trío.

El joven que la ayudo a levantarse, era de complexión delgada, definitivamente más alto que ella, cabello castaño claro con ligeros listones de plata, ligeramente largo, recogido en una coleta baja, piel apiñonada, de formas delicadas, bastante agradable a la vista, apuesto sin lugar a dudas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en él, era sus ojos: dorados como el oro.

El otro joven, de aspecto soberbio, que hacía uso de una sonrisa burlona, era alto, de complexión delgada pero atlética, espalda ancha y cintura estrecha, piel blanca como la porcelana, el cabello negro con reflejos azules,  totalmente lacio y perfectamente peinado, de formas elegantes, los ojos de aquel joven eran grises, un gris claro, un perfil que parecía esculpido por los dioses. Una belleza fría.

 Por último, el joven que había chocado con ella. Aún se sobaba el brazo. Aquel joven era ligeramente más bajo que el de ojos grises, su cabello negro azabache estaba totalmente revuelto, parecía que no conocía un cepillo para el cabello, cuerpo delgado   y atlético, poseedor de un par de ojos color avellana enmarcados por unas gafas, de finas facciones y bastante apuesto, parecía encajar con la belleza de sus dos compañeros, bellezas totalmente diferentes.

- Deberías fijarte por donde vas- la voz la saco de su análisis.

Le dirigió una mirada iracunda al que creyó haber hecho el comentario, dándose cuenta que en aquella ocasión el joven de ojos grises miraba de soslayo al de cabello negro.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó alzando una ceja

- Que deberías fijarte por donde vas- un tono de desdén- no deberías correr con los ojos cerrados, ¿Sabes?

- ¡Tú chocaste conmigo!- Lily se desespero por el tono de voz que usaba el chico con ella- además, si me viste venir, debiste quitarte de mi camino

- ¿Quién lo dice?- preguntó, viéndola por primera vez a los ojos.

- ¡¡Yo!!- exclamó Lily enojada, su cara empezaba a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza.

Y de pronto, se hizo la luz... La joven recordó a donde se dirigía, haciendo caso omiso de lo que el otro gritaba, miró su reloj, posteriormente a los tres chicos y de nuevo a su reloj, le arrebató los pocos cuadernos que el castaño aún conservaba en las manos, y echo a correr de nuevo. Antes de estar lo suficientemente alejada de ellos, giró la cabeza y gritó:

- ¡Gracias castaño!

- ¿Gracias castaño?- preguntó Sirius con una expresión divertida en el rostro- ¡Qué pelirroja!- y una carcajada inundo el espacio.

- Es una chica estúpida- dijo James, viéndose el codo raspado.

- ¿Castaño?, ¿Chica estúpida?- Remus se giró para ver a sus amigos, finalmente al ver el rostro de James, se unió a la carcajada de Sirius Black.

Una joven delgada, de cabello negro azabache ligeramente ondulado, su cabello le llegaba por encima de la cintura, poseedora de un par de ojos azules profundo, la piel extremadamente blanca, dándole un aspecto angelical a la joven. Muy hermosa y agradable a la vista, era la trigueña. La joven tomó una taza de té frente a ella, y sorbió un poco del líquido.

- Como siempre, Lily llegará tarde- resopló ante ella una joven de su edad.

Kat Amatiello, joven delgada y espigada, el cabello castaño claro lacio lo traía suelto, cortado en capas, sus ojos hacían juego con el cabello; café claro con un ligero brillo de curiosidad, la tez era apiñonada, bastante simpática, algo brusca en sus modales, pero de finas y delicadas facciones, muy hermosa, era la joven.

Ambas jóvenes portaban el uniforme japonés de preparatoria, Kat se había remangado la blusa por encima de los codos, mientras que Adriel conservaba la boina y el uniforme impecable.

- Tranquila, en cualquier momento llega- contestó Adriel Benoitte, tomando de nuevo la taza.

- Un día de estos, deberíamos citarla a una hora y llegar dos horas después- volvió a resoplar Kat.

- Mira- dijo Adriel, señalando la puerta de aquel café, situado en el distrito en donde vivían.

- ¡¡Al fin llegas!!- Kat se levantó del sillón en donde estaba sentada y le lanzó una mirada de enojo a su amiga

- Lo siento- logró murmurar Lily, con el poco aliento que conservaba.

Poco después, las tres jóvenes estaban sentadas de nuevo en su mesa favorita, situada en un rincón del establecimiento, con vista a la calle por medio de una ventana. El sillón rojo para tres personas con diversos cojines de formas y colores albergaba a Kat, un sofá individual frente a la mesa con cojines albergaba a Adriel y finalmente un sofá azul albergaba a Lily. En la mesa se podían observar cuadernos y libros abiertos por en medio, hojas con recados, apuntes y dibujos, entre todas las cosas se veían tazas de té y platillos, platos con pasteles e incluso una copa de helado. Las mochilas de las chicas en un costado de la mesa.

- ¡Wow!- exclamó Adriel, dejando de leer una hoja- en verdad estabas inspirada

- Déjame ver- dijo Kat, mientras le quitaba la hoja a su amiga.

- No es nada- Lily bajo la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada a una libreta con la foto de un grupo musical.

- ¿Qué no es nada?- Kat la miró extrañada- ¡es genial!, siempre hemos dicho que tus canciones son hermosas.

- Seguro ganarás el concurso- dijo Adriel, mientras extendía la mano, alcanzando un plato de pastel.

- No creo ganar- dijo Lily cogiendo la hoja.

- Sí tú lo dices- Kat se encogió de hombros.

Adriel frunció el ceño, al ver su plato, este se encontraba vacío. La mirada azul recorrió la mesa en búsqueda de un pedazo de pastel intacto, la búsqueda resulto infructuosa. Se levantó de su cómodo asiento, dirigiéndose al mostrador. Lily y Kat hicieron caso omiso a su amiga, Kat se enfrascaba de nuevo en un boceto, mientras que Lily mordía la goma de un lápiz.

- ¡Estas ciego!- escucharon la voz de Adriel.

Kat levantó la vista de su boceto, dirigiéndola al mostrador en donde se suponía debía estar su amiga, Lily se giró para ver el mostrador y agrando los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¡¡Tú!!- exclamó Lily levantando la mano y señalando el mostrador

- ¡¡Tú!!- exclamó James, de igual forma, levantando la mano y señalándola.

Adriel se encontraba con el plato de pastel en las manos vacío, su contenido se encontraba decorando su uniforme, mientras que la otra mitad del pastel se encontraba en la camisa blanca de Sirius.

- Oye, tampoco yo salí bien librado- reclamó Black con tranquilidad. Adriel levantó la ceja y miró de pies a cabeza al joven.

- Eso es cierto- admitió ella.

- ¿Chocolate amargo?- preguntó Sirius con una seductora sonrisa.

- Chocolate amargo- contestó.

De pronto, Sirius Black y Adriel Benoitte conectaron miradas y  sintieron una corriente de electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos. La piel se les enchinó y Adriel sólo atinó a desviar la mirada, Sirius esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Me perdí de algo?- Kat podía jurar que veía salir rayitos de la vista de Lily y de la del chico, quienes seguían señalándose.

- De nada interesante- comentó Lupin, quien ya se había sentado en una mesa junto a la de las chicas- sólo un "pequeño" choque de cuerpos.

Kat y Remus se miraron por unos segundos, después dirigieron sus miradas al grupo de jóvenes, Lily y James seguían discutiendo y señalándose, mientras que Sirius y Adriel habían optado por pedir de nuevo un pedazo de pastel. De nuevo se volvieron a mirar, definitivamente se habían olvidado de ellos.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- exclamó de pronto Kat, Remus la miro extrañado un segundo, para después sonreír.

- No esperaba encontrarte aquí, desde que te mudaste a Japón no supe nada de ti, ¿Qué tal los niños?

- ¡Oh!, muy bien, estudiando como debe ser, y dime ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- De maravilla, despidieron a Crouch y por lo tanto estamos más relajados.

- Es que Crouch era un esclavista negrero.

- Anna, me dijo que le subió el sueldo a una rubia que tenía una semana en la empresa.

- ¿Anna?, ¡Ah!... Anna siempre tuvo los mejores chismes de la oficina

El par de jóvenes siguieron con  aquella plática tan peculiar, llamando la atención de sus amigos, James y Lily dejaron de señalarse, Sirius y Adriel cargaban cada uno un pedazo de pastel.

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó James finalmente, después de un silencio.

- No- contestaron a coro la pareja.

- Remus Lupin- dijo el castaño sonriendo amablemente.

- Kat Amatiello- la joven le correspondió la sonrisa.

Una mujer alta, de aproximadamente 25 años se acerco a la mesa de los jóvenes, su cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta les sonrió.

- Los esperábamos- dijo y señalo una puerta- el joven Shirou los espera.

- Ok- dijeron los tres y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Las jóvenes miraron interrogantes la puerta, par después ver a la joven.

- ¿Quién tocará el viernes, Nakuru?- preguntó finalmente Lily.

- The Merauders- contestó la mujer y les guiñó un ojo, señalando la puerta.

- He escuchado algo de ellos- murmuró Adriel, apoyando el codo en la mesa- por lo que sé, se esta volviendo muy popular, ni siquiera los han lanzado oficialmente, nadie los conoce y ya están en los primero lugares- la joven resopló al terminar.

- Es un nuevo grupo de rock, hip- hop- dijo Nakuru- logramos que nos dieran una noche en la cafetería- señaló un cartel- aparte somos uno de los patrocinadores del concurso para compositores.

- ¿En serio?- las esmeraldas de Lily brillaron- dime, Nakuru, ¿Cuál es el premio?

Nakuru se inclinó ligeramente ante la mesa y adopto una expresión de sigilo, les indico a las jóvenes que se acercarán, un tono de voz ronco y misterioso.

- Es un secreto, pero como me caen bien... la ganadora o ganador, serán los compositores oficiales del grupo- señalo de nuevo el cartel y les guiño un ojo.

Sonó la campana de la entrada y la mujer vio a un joven de cabellos negros.

- Nos vemos, chicas

Se despidió alegremente Nakuru, dirigiéndose a donde el hombre que acaba de entrar, dejando a una Lily con estrellitas en los ojos y totalmente hundida en sus sueños, a una Kat que se preguntaba cómo serían los chicos del grupo y quién sería su coordinador de modas y finalmente a una Adriel que se prometía no faltar a la cafetería para ver al dichoso grupo en ascenso, quizás necesitarán una vocalista.

**Notas de la autora:**

Moshi- moshi!!. Me embarco en una nueva aventura, está vez los Merodeadores serán... ta-ta-tan!!, un grupo musical!!! .  La idea me rondo desde hace 2 días? ¬¬.

Sé que más de una que sigue mis fics, ha de decir: qué le pasa a esta loca? -, y la respuesta es esa, soy una loca sin remate, fanática de los Merodeadores y los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Muajajajajaja ¬¬

Si alguien lee esto, sean tan amables de hacerme llegar sus comentarios, para ver si continúo con la idea musical o tiro el fanfic por la ventana ¬¬. Aunque sinceramente dudó hacerlo mientras tenga a mi musa devuelta. Oo Jajaja

Lo de costumbre: se aceptan tomatazos, ideas sobre mi fic, a niños guapos (Niño de pestañas!!! ¬), a Sirius Black ¬, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Daniel Radcliffe, Oliver Wood, Eriol Hiragizawa ¬, Guru Clef, Camus de Acuario, Hyoga del Cisne, Tom Cruise, Fox Mulder, Harry Potter, elfos perdidos; domésticos y no domésticos (Légoooolas ) y también fanfics muuuuchos fanfics de los Merodeadores y por supuesto de CCS.

**Lian-dana. Miembro de la orden siriusana.**


	2. Presetación

F R A S E  D E  É X T A S I S

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo:** Serie

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre. Rowling y compañía, blablabla, no fines de lucro.

**Dedicatoria:**Para todas los que leen esto. Para ti!!! o

**_Frase de éxtasis _**

**_Capítulo II Presentación._**

****

****

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases habían terminado. Una joven suspira viendo por la ventana, su asiento quedaba justo a un lado de la ventana y agradecía a los dioses de que así fuera: su pequeña distracción. De nuevo suspiro, y se recargo en la mochila que estaba en la mesa.

- Cualquiera diría que estas enamorada- dijo Adriel, colocándose la boina.

- ¿Hoe?- Lily salió de su trance, mirando a las dos chicas frente a ella con aire somnoliento

- Nada- dijo Kat lanzándole la boina- nos veremos a las 7 pm... ¿Quedo claro?- amenazó a la chica con el dedo índice, ella asintió.

Las luces de Tokio comenzaban a reclamar lo que era suyo, delante de una resbaladilla una muchacha esperaba pacientemente.

- ¡Hola!- gritó Lily al tiempo que agitaba una mano.

- ¡Lily, va a llover!- rió Adriel de buena gana- Kat aún no llega...

- ¿Llegaste antes que yo?- se escucho una voz femenina incrédula.

- ¡No siempre soy impuntual!- se defendió Lily, ligeramente ofendida.

- Lo que tú digas- dijeron el par de amigas comenzando a caminar.

En un apartamento situado en el centro de Tokio, se encontraba un joven de cabellos negro- azulados, viéndose con indiferencia las uñas de la mano izquierda, estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón, junto a él, se encontraba Remus quien sostenía una guitarra reproduciendo una nota, parecía que el castaño- rubio, permanecía ocupado en aquella guitarra sólo para no ver a uno de sus compañeros sacar y sacar ropa de un armario.

- ¡Agh!- James se llevo las manos a la cabeza en actitud derrotada- ¡No tengo nada que ponerme!

- Pues yo... veo mucha ropa- dijo Sirius ligeramente burlón

- ¿No habías pensado en aquella playera sin mangas?- Remus levantó la vista mirando a James Potter, el cual tenía puesto sólo un pants negro.

- ¡No me la puedo poner!

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño- ¿Acaso engordaste?

- ¡¡No!!- James se giró lentamente hasta quedar de perfil y les señalo una zona de su brazo- Por esto.

Remus y Sirius se miraron completamente sorprendidos, después dejaron escapar una carcajada, James les miro un tanto enojado, la expresión se relajo y comenzó a reír con ellos.

- Venga, díganme que me comporte como una niña- dijo James, mientras guardaba una camisa blanca en un bolso.

- Sirius se hubiera puesto peor- comentó Moony, mientras recogió su bolso, disponiéndose a salir.

- ¿Yo?- Sirius se señaló así mismo- ¡Bah!... – consultó su reloj- será mejor que nos apresuremos.

El trío de apuestos jóvenes salieron del apartamento, cada uno cargando con un bolso.

Llegaron a la cafetería, encontrándose con un panorama diferente: en la puerta se encontraba un hombre de espaldas anchas, las chicas lo reconocieron como la conquista de Nakuru: Touya y junto a él se encontraba otro joven de cabellos negros muy parecido a Touya, ambos de no más de 25 años. Aparte de que ellos franqueaban la puerta de la cafetería, había una fila de por lo menos 4 cuadras, conformada en su mayoría por chicas.

Las jóvenes pusieron cara de circunstancias, no sería en absoluto fácil entrar, debieron haber llegado con 5 horas de anticipación. Las tres suspiraron ya derrotadas.

- ¿Que necesitamos boletos?- preguntó atónita Lily.

La joven dio media vuelta, yendo hacia donde estaban sus amigas formadas, por lo menos no eran las últimas, la fila había crecido otro par de metros. Las caras de Kat y Adriel eran todo un poema, después de escuchar la información de Lily.

- ¿Y si hablamos con Touya?- dijo Kat esperanzada- él nos conoce y Nakuru- Lily negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

- ¡Rayos!, yo que quería ver a esos tipos- hablo Adriel con decepción

- ¿Cuáles tipos?- escucharon detrás de ellas una voz masculina- has herido mis sentimientos, pensé que era el único- la trigueña giro sobre su eje, descubriendo a un apuesto joven que sonreía divertido.

- Hola Sirius- saludó Adriel- ¿Vienen al concierto?

Sirius Black asintió meciendo ligeramente su cabellera, Remus hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a Kat.

- ¿Y los niños?- preguntó con picardía

- Los deje con la niñera- contestó Kat sonriendo abiertamente.

Detrás de Sirius y Remus, se encontraba James que miraba con desdén a cierta pelirroja, que de igual forma le correspondía la mirada. Lily se cruzo de brazos en actitud enojada.

- Parece que están en problemas- Remus señaló a la cafetería y luego al guardia- ¿Qué sucede?

- No nos enteramos de los boletos- dijo Lily con tristeza.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí incrédulos, por fin James soltó una carcajada, haciendo que las chicas se ruborizarán.

- ¿Qué es gracioso?- exclamó Evans con disgusto, no soportaba al joven de gafas.

- Nada- James contuvo la risa- pero esperaba más ti, "cabeza de fuego"

- ¡¿Qué?!- Lily se sintió ofendida.

- Me caes mal- dijo James de pronto, haciendo que Lily diera un paso al frente dispuesta a matarlo.

Kat y Adriel, también dieron un paso al frente, si bien sabían que esos dos no se llevaban muy bien, James no tenía que ser muy directo, pero un par de miradas las detuvieron para intervenir, Remus y Sirius las miraban penetrantemente, con la mirada dieron a entender que ninguno debería interferir en el asunto.

- El sentimiento es mutuo- dijo entre dientes Lily, apretando los puños.

- Sin embargo...- Potter se llevó una mano a la chaqueta negra, introduciéndola en una bolsa, sacó de ella unas papeles- toma, son para que entren- le extendió los boletos a Lily conciliadoramente.

La chica veía con desconfianza los boletos que el azabache le tendía, un golpe en las costillas y un pellizco en el brazo, fueron suficientes parta que tomara los boletos de las manos de aquel tipo odioso.

James dio media vuelta y con un movimiento de la mano se despidió de las chicas, Remus y Sirius le siguieron.

- Nos vemos en el concierto, Kat- Remus inclinó la cabeza de nuevo, se acomodo la mochila en el hombro.

El de ojos grises se dirigió a Adriel, cerrando el espacio, posó una mano en la mejilla de ella y con una mueca seductora dijo:

- Nos vemos, preciosa- Adriel levanto una ceja.

- Por cierto, Sirius... eres el único.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, en los ojos de Black se pudo ver una chispa de picardía mezclada con malicia, sonrió satisfecho, se acomodo la mochila, justo como lo hizo Lupin, una mochila cruzada negra.

- ¡Pero que se cree ese 4 ojos!- exclamó con furia Lily

- No sé, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?- contestó Adriel imprimiendo cierta ironía en su voz, Kat examinaba los boletos con aire crítico.

- Del odio al amor, hay un paso- dijo Kat, pasándole los boletos a Adriel.

- ¡¡Ni loca!!- exclamó Lily sacudiendo la mata roja- ¡Jamás amaría a un ser tan arrogante!

- Yo lo amaría, sólo por esto- Kat señalo los boletos- primera fila...

- Empiezo quererlos- dijo Adriel, Kat sonrió en acuerdo con su amiga.

- No pienso darle las gracias- refunfuñaba Lily, ahora sentada en una silla frente a un escenario.

- ¿Puedes dejar de repelar?- Kat parecía divertida haciendo rabiar a Lily- aunque debo admitir que es muy grosero de tu parte no hacerlo...

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- Lily la señaló, Kat estaba a punto de abrir la boca.

- ¡Cállense!- Adriel las miraba con una mezcla de pereza y fastidio, las jóvenes habían estado discutiendo por lo menos 15 minutos- me empieza a doler la cabeza.

Ambas jóvenes bajaron la cabeza apenadas por su comportamiento. Lograron entrar cuando Nakuru había salido a ver al "público" de los Merodeadores, se encontró con las chicas y las dirigió ella misma a sus asientos, varias se quejaron por el trato preferente.

Sirius se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo, acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, hizo un gesto y después volvió a dejar el mechón en su lugar original. Black tenía puestos unos jeans café claro deslavados, una camisa blanca sin mangas, con un corte oriental, específicamente chino y encima un chaleco de un tono más claro que el pantalón, el atuendo era completado por unas botas.

Detrás de él se encontraba James ajustándose el cinturón, el atuendo de James contrastaba con el de Sirius, el joven llevaba una camisa blanca con las mangas ¾ , los dos primeros botones desabrochados y un pantalón azul claro, junto con unos zapatos negros, en su cuello se distinguía una especie de collar con un dije de plata, parecido a un copo de nieve-_ ya saben esos de 6 puntas, que parecen estrellas,  disculpen mi ignorancia, no sé como se llaman U_

Junto a James, calzándose unos zapatos abiertos estaba Remus Lupin, el cabello de Remus recogido en una coleta baja, había sido suelto y desordenado, él a diferencia de sus compañeros, portaba una playera negra con el estampado de un Santo de Atenea, la playera se ceñía lo suficiente al cuerpo de Remus sin parecer exagerado, un pantalón que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas sin llegar a los talones, una especie de pescador, y finalmente los zapatos abiertos.

Finalmente, Sirius dejo de admirarse al espejo y se dio media vuelta quedando de frente a los chicos, lució su mejor sonrisa y abrió la boca.

- ¿Listos?- preguntó, los jóvenes se levantaron y quedaron frente a Sirius

- Por supuesto- sonrió Remus con seguridad

- Somos y seremos el mejor grupo de Japón.. y ¿por qué no? Del mundo- James sonrió con la misma seguridad- amigos, desde hoy debemos esforzarnos el triple...

- Así será.

Los tres se tomaron de las manos, haciendo un círculo, cerraron los ojos y suspiraron profundamente. Ellos eran los Merodeadores y ellos serían los mejores.

Las luces de la cafetería se apagaron, el silencio se hizo en la cafetería más no afuera, se podían escuchar los gritos de la multitud que se había quedado sin entrar.

Por lo poco que Adriel, había logrado recolectar en el transcurso de la semana, sabía que el lanzamiento oficial del grupo "The Marauders" sería el próximo viernes, sin embargo al parecer alguien había tenido la idea de que el grupo comenzará a hacer presentaciones breves en algunos lugares, llamar la atención para que el día de la presentación fuera un BOOM! Total, aparte de que ella estaba segura que así sería, las voces de los chicos te dejaban con la boca abierta. Por su parte Kat, había conseguido fragmentos de información: se rumoraba que los jóvenes en cuestión eran excesivamente apuestos y que a cualquiera les agradarían con sólo verlos, el diseño de imagen y vestuario al parecer corria a cargo de los propios chicos. Mientras que Lily, al ser participante en el concurso, logró saber que los chicos en su mayoría habían escrito las canciones, sin embargo el líder del grupo en su afán de perfeccionar cada vez más al grupo había convocado al concurso, al parecer eran unas personas muy perfeccionistas en cuestiones musicales, y eso no lo dudaba; escuchó su música y le había parecido sencillamente magnifica.

De pronto, se escucho una suave música que inundaba el lugar, el público estaba callado en su totalidad, sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía. Las luces comenzaron su juego, se escuchó un murmullo suave proveniente de la garganta de alguien y de pronto todo se quedo de nuevo sumido en la oscuridad, el murmullo había cesado, no la música.

Una luz verde comenzó a danzar por todo el escenario y la cafetería, de pronto la luz se quedo en un punto fijo, en medio de un pasillo, a mitad del público se encontraba un joven de ojos dorados con micrófono en mano, y de nuevo la luz verde desapareció, dos segundos después fue sustituida por una azul que al igual que la verde danzaba entre el público y el escenario, se detuvo en la parte de atrás de todo el público, alumbrando a un joven con pantalón café deslavado, de nuevo se hizo la oscuridad y de pronto una luz dorada, se repitió el mismo juego y finalmente la luz se detuvo en el escenario alumbrando a un joven de cabellos rebeldes. La luz se extinguió y la música también, de pronto el estruendo de música pop resonó en la cafetería, y un juego de luces descontrolado hizo su aparición, la luz blanca, azul y dorada se situaron en el escenario, y por fin, los jóvenes comenzaron a cantar con energía y júbilo, mientras ejecutaban una coreografía complicada y estética.

Pasado la sorpresa inicial, ya que cuando las chicos aparecieron en el escenario sólo se oían los gritos de afuera,  se escucharon gritos desgarradores provenientes de las jovencitas reunidas ahí, más de un suspiro y como varias adolescentes comenzaban a corear la canción, el público se había levantado de su asiento... Sólo en un punto, en la tercera fila, se veía un pequeño hueco, como el de tres personas.

Sentadas con el rostro desencajado se encontraban las chicas, escuchando la canción y el ruido del público, incapaces de reaccionar. Lily se llevo una mano a la boca, mientras que Kat volteaba a ver confundida a sus amigas, Adriel permanecía con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Terminó la canción y los jóvenes se pararon justo en la orilla del escenario, agradeciendo los aplausos. Junto a ellos apareció un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, bastante delgado pero de buen cuerpo, totalmente vestido de negro.

- Agradecemos con el corazón la presencia de ustedes para ver por primera vez al grupo: ¡¡The Marauders!!- exclamó y señaló al trío- con ustedes: ¡Remus!- el aludido se inclino y se escucharon gritos atronadores y aplausos- ¡Sirius!- las gritos de euforia no cesaron y Sirius sólo hizo un ademán con la cabeza- ¡James!-más gritos si era posible, James saludo con la mano al público, pero su mirada se centró principalmente en la tercera fila.

De nuevo comenzó una música suave, esta vez los cantantes comenzaron a cantar suavemente: una balada, en sus manos tenían rosas: Remus sostenía unas verdes, mientras que las de Sirius eran azules, las de James eran de una tonalidad naranja.

Finalizó la canción, sin que el público fuera muy distinto. Los tres se situaron de nuevo en la orilla del escenario y lanzaron las rosas al público, cabe decir que las rosas no llegaron sanas y salvas a la persona indicada de ser su dueña, sólo una que otra se salvo.

El grupo agradeció la presencia de todo mundo y se comprometió a dar lo mejor, sólo por ellos, también agradeció el hecho de haberse tomado la molestia de ir, comprar un boleto y formarse para verlos. Los jóvenes se despidieron y salieron del escenario.

La cafetería comenzaba a vaciarse, por todos lados se escuchaban comentarios de que buenos eran, que tenían voces adorables, de lo guapos que eran, de que aunque cantaran sólo dos canciones había valido la pena, y un sin fin de comentarios más.

La pelirroja, la castaña y la trigueña se pusieron sus abrigos antes de salir de la cafetería, las tres seguían calladas, intentando sopesar, el hecho de que ellas conocían al famoso grupo "The Marauders", que uno de ellos "odiaba" a la pelirroja, que otro bromeaba como un viejo amigo con la castaña y que el otro flirteaba descaradamente con la trigueña y que está le seguía el juego.

Prácticamente fueron las últimas en salir de la cafetería, caminaron lentamente hasta alejarse un par de metros, de pronto escucharon que las llamaban.

- ¡Chicas!- era Sirius Black que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, igual que sus compañeros.

Las jóvenes se detuvieron en seco e intercambiaron miradas desesperadas, confundidas. Los tres se colocaron junto a ellas y comenzaron a caminar. Ninguna había abierto la boca ni miraban a los jóvenes.

Sirius se sitúo junto a Adriel con un rápido movimiento y sacando una rosa azul de su abrigo largo negro se la extendió a la joven, quien miró la rosa y después a Sirius sin tomarla.

- Pensé que ninguna te llegaría- y el joven extendió más la sonrisa.

Adriel tomó la rosa y susurró un gracias.

- ¿Les gustó la presentación?- preguntó Remus con un brillo especial en los ojos, se encontraba a un lado de Kat, ninguna contesto.

- ¡Vaya!, si que fue una sorpresa- dijo Sirius mirando atentamente a las tres.

- Están enojadas- afirmó James, quien frunció el ceño.

- No nos gusta enterarnos al último y por otras personas- replicó Kat mirándolo de mala forma.

- ¡Hey!, nadie nos conocía- se defendió Remus- además fue un plan de la disquera y...

- Y no nos preguntaron- Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Deberíamos?- Lily alzó una ceja.

- No sé por qué se molestan- James cruzo la bufanda roja en su cuello- apenas si nos conocemos.

¡Y se hizo la luz!. El de gafas tenía razón, apenas si se conocían, ellas no podían esperar que de pronto los chicos llegarán y les contarán toda su vida con detalles y señas divinas. Apenas si sabían sus nombres de pila, ni siquiera sus apellidos y contando que ellas dudaban que los tres supieron quien era Kat, Lily y Adriel, y siendo honestas ellas sólo ubicaban a la perfección al que podía llamarse su chico, confundiendo a los restantes.

- Lo hicieron bien- concedió Lily, y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. James lo notó pero hizo caso omiso, aunque de nuevo Lily se estremeció, en ese momento James se dio cuenta que temblaba de frío. Él se quito la bufanda y la enredo en el cuello de la pelirroja- ¿Eh?

- Tienes frío- fue  a modo de respuesta.

Remus preguntó si vivían cerca, recibiendo por contestación que Lily vivía a la izquierda del parque un par de cuadras,  Adriel siguiendo derecho 3 cuadras después del parque y Kat 5 cuadras a la derecha, igualmente después del parque. En conclusión, vivían relativamente cerca de la cafetería. Los jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada, y James bufó.

Llegaron al parque los seis, las jóvenes comenzaron a despedirse. Cuando Sirius le hizo una seña a Adriel de que no se despidiera de él.

- Te acompañare a tu casa- dijo tomándola por el brazo- nos vemos en 15 minutos aquí- se dirigió a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron.

- Vamos Kat, es tarde para que andes sola- la castaña asintió.

Se quedaron en medio del parque la pareja que más se "odiaba". Lily  gruñó.

- No es necesario que me acompañes- dijo ella, viéndolo de reojo comenzando a caminar.

James se encogió de hombros, y se apoyo contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

- No pensaba hacerlo- dijo, su mirada se dirigió a la calle hacia la cual la pelirroja se dirigía, y a lo lejos noto a un hombre de más edad que ellos, parecía estar ebrio, James comenzó a caminar situándose junto a Lily.

- ¿No pensabas hacerlo?- preguntó burlona

- Cállate, "cabeza de fuego"- fue lo que dijo James.

- "San Potty"- la contestación de Lily, obviamente siendo irónica.

La primer pareja llegó a una casa típica japonesa, de dos plantas, con un pequeño jardín y un garage. La casa estaba sumida en la oscuridad, la reja estaba cerrada.

- ¿No te esperan?- preguntó Sirius curioso.

- No, sólo estamos mi hermano y yo- dijo Adriel como si nada- mis padres viven en Kyoto, y Yue  dormiría en casa de un amigo hoy.

Adriel rebuscó en su chaqueta unas llaves, abrió la reja y se guardo de nuevo las llaves, se volteó para mirar al de ojos grises.

- Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí- dijo.

- De nada, preciosa- su mano de nuevo se sitúo en la mejilla de ella.

Adriel sintió una corriente de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, se mordió el labio inferior con un poco de fuerza.

- Te invitaría a pasar- dijo desviando la mirada- pero ya es tarde.

- Será en otra ocasión- Sirius sonrió.

Y de nueva cuenta Adriel sintió la electricidad y se dio cuenta que Sirius tenía en los ojos un  brillo curioso y el semblante también, Adriel tembló ligeramente: Sirius parecía un cazador siguiendo sigilosamente todos los movimientos de la presa.

Parecía que a Sirius le estaba gustando la situación, no había pasado desapercibido el ligero temblor y como la joven rehuía su mirada. Calculo que habían pasado cinco minutos y que Moony estaba a mitad del camino para la casa de Kat, así que agrando la sonrisa, tenía diez minutos para estar con la chica.

Acarició lentamente la mejilla de la joven, hasta llegar a su cuello, en donde hizo un movimiento circular con los dedos.

- ¿En verdad soy el único?- le susurró.

- Te he dicho que sí- el tono de Adriel lució seguro.

La trigueña había recurrido a toda su valentía, no se dejaría intimidar por Black, si él quería jugar,  ella jugaría también. Ambos dictarían las reglas de aquel juego de seducción.

Su frente chocó contra la de ella, hundió su mano en el cabello de ella, atrayéndola hacia él. Adriel cerró los ojos sabiendo perfectamente que buscaba Sirius y ella no estaba dispuesta a negárselo. Sus labios se rozaron por unos segundos, después Sirius la beso arrebatadamente, sujetándola aún por la cabeza, para hacer firme el beso, Adriel dejándose llevar  levanto los brazos rodeando a Sirius con ellos.

El joven empujo a Adriel, haciéndola apoyar la espalda en la reja, los barrotes de la reja se clavaron en la espalda. Se estaba besando con Sirius en medio de la calle a medio iluminar, y no era un beso inocente de despedida.

Entreabrió los labios, dejando que la lengua de él jugueteará entre sus labios y dientes, rozando mínimamente su lengua, Adriel dejo escapar un suave gemido cuando se separaron, más por falta de aire que por gusto.

- Nos vemos mañana en la cafetería, preciosa- Sirius le susurró al oído, separándose de ella dijo- ahora quiero que te metas y prendas la luz de tu dormitorio, así me iré tranquilo.

Adriel se sintió sin fuerzas para decir o replicar algo, simplemente asintió, metiéndose a la casa con paso rápido. Segundos después una luz se prendió en el piso superior de la casa. Adriel apareció en la ventana y movió ligeramente la mano en señal de despedida, Sirius hizo lo mismo y hecho a caminar con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La noche había resultado más productiva de lo que esperaba.

Llegaron a una casa parecida a la de Adriel, con la diferencia de que las luces de la planta baja se encontraban prendidas. Remus metió las manos a los bolsillos.

- Que estés bien- dijo a modo de despedida.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme- Kat levantó la vista al cielo- y también gracias por los boletos.

- No me contestes la pregunta

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Kat, sabiendo de antemano a que se refería.

- ¿Te gusto la presentación?- preguntó suavemente Remus.

- Sí, fue espectacular- Kat miró la mochila de Remus, se mordió el labio- bueno, me tengo que ir.

- Nos vemos, Kat- Remus dio dos pasos hacia atrás- salúdame a Josh- dijo con burla.

- ¿Josh?- preguntó Kat, pero Remus ya había empezado a caminar.

Lily abrió la reja y se introdujo en la casa rápidamente, sin siquiera darle las gracias al joven.

- Buenas noches, "San Potty"- gritó cuando se encontraba ya en la puerta principal, James la fulminó con la mirada.

- Igualmente, "cabeza de fuego"- gritó James- ¡oye!- demasiado tarde Lily había cerrado la puerta con un golpe seco- Mi bufanda... – terminó James en un susurró, lamentando la pérdida de la bufanda.

Se tiró en un sofá del salón del apartamento, con pereza estiro la mano y comenzó a cambiar de canales a la T.V.  Remus salió del baño con un pijama blanco, en la boca tenía un cepillo de dientes. Desde la cocina James se asomó y miró a sus compañeros para después volver a bufar.

- ¿Qué te molesta Jamsie?- preguntó Sirius incorporándose en el sofá, el torso desnudo, y una bermuda cubriendo la parte inferior del cuerpo.

- ¿Tan interesado estas en esa chica?- Potter salía de la cocina con un café en la mano.

- ¿En cuál?- Sirius miró a su amigo, Remus se había interesado en la plática, tanto que se sitúo en un lugar privilegiado.

- La amiga de la pelirroja- James lo veía con cara, de "sabes de que hablo"- y tú- señalo a Remus- tampoco te escapas.

Remus dio un ligero salto en donde estaba, carraspeo incómodo.

- Los conozco a ambos lo suficiente- dijo James

- Bueno, si me conoces lo suficiente, sabes la respuesta- contestó Black, tirandose de nuevo en el sillón- la pelirroja no está de mal ver, así que ten cuidado Prongs- dijo Sirius con la voz impregnada en burla.

- Si he de ser sincero, me molesta la actitud de ambos- se quejó el azabache- saben perfectamente que esa chica me pone histérico.

- Has encontrado la horma de tus zapatos- Remus se metió una galleta a la boca, en medio de la sala se encontraba una mesita en la cual tenían un platón de galletas de chocolate, canela y vainilla.

**Notitas de la autora:**

Segundo capítulo!!! Y mi musa sigue sonriéndome o cómo puedo decirle a un hombre en estado de musa?? Agradezcan a los Saints Golds mi inesperada inspiración. Camus!!!!! ¬. Es que todos los santos de oro, están divinos, bueno con sus excepciones como en todo.

Pues ya vieron por donde va la trama del fic, yo supongo que será un fic corto- no me crean siempre digo eso y nunca cumplo ¬¬UUU- Si se preguntan por qué tan lanzados Sirius y Adriel es que así va a ser la dinámica de la pareja, puro fuego y pasión muajajajaja!!!. Así que advierto de una vez, la relación va a ser digna de un hentai, muajajajajajajaja!!!. Ups!! Eso quiere decir que tengo que cambiar el raiting Xx. No va a llegar a los extremos, así que tampoco se asusten, xq si fuera así YO sería la primera en asustarme, además de que no quiero que me saquen de por pervertirls

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que ha recibido este nuevo proyecto, ya que no sabía como irían a aceptar el proyecto, cuál sería el recibimiento y estoy muy complacida en verdad. o

Saints de Atenea: me refiero a las Santos de Oro, de la serie mejor conocida como Caballeros del Zodiaco de Masami, si gustan pueden insertar cualquier santo en la playera de Remus, yo prefiero a Camie- kun! o

Agradeciendo reviews:

- **Nattzumi: **ups! Gulp!, Lian traga saliva y empieza a reír nerviosamente. Créeme por el momento no será necesario que me busques por el mundo, quizás después jejejeje. Gracias por leer el fic

- **Argie- Theo: **déjame confesarte un secreto: yo tampoco sabía jejejeUU. Ah!- Lian lanza un suspiro profundo- todo el mundo me amenaza snif!, snif!!, me lo tengo bien merecido.

- **Yo: **gracias por leer el fic y darme ánimos, he leído varias historias de Clavel, la niña es buena en lo que hace.

- **Lily- chan: **o. Sí!!!!. Me han dado a un James, Clef, Eriol y Kamui. Kawaii!!. Aunque te falto un Siri- kun ¬¬.

- **Nunu:** estoy loca , yo lo sé!!. Por eso algún día conquistare el mundo!!!! Muajaja. Complaciendo a la audiencia: nuevo capítulo.

- **Kisuna-chan:** muchas gracias por leer mis locuras, esperemos que se mantenga el mismo ritmo.

- **Ratsel Baalí: ** me suena tu nick a algo, un dios hindú?? Y claro que sé quien eres, me di a la tarea de investigarlo

- **Cristie:** Y he aquí la continuación, debo decir que me estoy decantando por los AU

- **Lil-Evans: **buenooooo, no creo poner canciones, soy una floja para buscarlas y por otra parte mi imaginación no da para componer canciones, por el momento el fic sigue sin canciones, quizás más adelante. ¬¬

- **Isa:** Lian babea sobre el teclado! ¬, es que esos chicos son únicos!!!. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.


	3. Apuestas

F R A S E D E É X T A S I S

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo:** Serie

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre. Rowling y compañía, blablabla, no fines de lucro.

**Dedicatoria:**Para todas los que leen esto. Para ti!!! o

**_Frase de éxtasis _**

**_Capítulo III Apuesta._**

****

****

El joven de ojos grises se estiro perezosamente en la cama, un dulce olor llegó a su nariz, se quito las mantas y se levanto de un brinco al reconocer el aroma. Fue rápidamente al baño.

- ¡Buenos días, Moony!- gritó Sirius con el cabello revuelto- ¡Hot cakes!- de nuevo gritó a todo pulmón.

- ¿Quieres dejar de gritar?- James había aparecido en la cocina bostezando plenamente, su mirada almendrada se sitúo en el sartén que sostenía Remus- ¡¡Hot cakes!!

- Par de niños- mumruró Remus al ver a sus amigos sentados a la mesa, peleándose por el último hot cake, se encogió de hombros y alargo el brazo.

- ¡¡Hey!!- exclamaron ambos chicos, al ver que el castaño se introducía la mitad del hot cake a la boca.

- Lo siento- dijo Remus, intentando esbozar una sonrisa con la boca llena.

.,,.,.,.,.,.

Bajo las escaleras dando trompicones y riendo a carcajadas, detrás de ella un joven corría de igual modo, tratando de darle alcance, ambos tenían puestos los pijamas aún. La joven vestía un mameluco rosa con una capucha con orejas de conejo, mientras que el joven traía una pijama azul oscuro con ligeras franjas blancas en los brazos.

- ¡No escaparás pequeña latosa!- gritaba el chico.

- ¡Detente, deja de perseguirme!

- ¡¡No!!- el joven lanzó un grito de guerra y atrapa a la chica como su fuera un costal de papas- ¡Te tengo!

Diez minutos después. Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en el piso, jadeando ligeramente, más despeinados que cuando despertaron.

- ¿No piensas darme de desayunar?- preguntó la trigueña.

- ¿Yo?- la chica asintió- nop, te toca el desayuno hoy.

- Hermano, todavía de que me noqueas, quieres que haga el desayuno.

El joven de pijama azul, poseedor de unos ojos azul claro, que cuando se enojaba parecían los de un felino, esto no sucedía muy a menudo, y un extraño tono plateado de cabello, era muy parecido en sus facciones a su hermana, pero era la imagen opuesta de ella. Yue Benoitte, era el hermano mayor de Adriel, ambos hermanos se querían bastante y siempre podían contar el uno con el otro.

- Vete a cambiar- dijo mientras se levantaba- te invitó a desayunar.

- ¡Sí!- exclamó la ojiazul con alegría.

,.,.,.,..,,.,.

Paseaban por el centro comercial, Sirius cargaba unas cuantas bolsas de marca, mientras que Remus hojeaba una revista especializada en manga, James veía sin mucho interés los aparadores, algo le llamó la atención, entornó los ojos viendo hacia la escalera eléctrica.

- ¿Eras el único?- preguntó sacarronamente.

- ¿He?- los dos amigos dijeron, Remus había dejado la revista y Sirius se volteó a mirar a Potter.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó finalmente Sirius con curiosidad.

- De eso- dijo tranquilamente señalando la escalera eléctrica.

Sirius frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos con todo y bolsas, Remus miró hacia donde James señalaba encontrándose con la presa de Sirius y un joven bastante apuesto, ambos iban riendo.

Los jóvenes ajenos a los ojos que los escudriñaban, entraron a un restaurante con el tema de selva. Esperaban una mesa cuando escucharon que alguien los llamaba.

Dentro en una mesa junto a la ventana que daba al pasillo del centro comercial, una joven pelirroja se había levantado agitando la mano y llamando a la pareja.

- ¡Adriel!,¡Yue!- exclamaba alegremente.

La pareja se dirigió a donde Lily, encontrándose con una chica con la cabeza agachada, Adriel le lanzó una mirada a la castaña, que visiblemente evitaba mirarlos.

- Hola Lily- saludó Yue- hola Kat.

A diferencia de Lily, que había saludado alegremente al platinado, Kat lo había hecho tímidamente y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

.,,.,.,.,.,.

- Yo no pienso entrar a comer- dijo James.

- ¡Anda, Prongs!- Sirius puso cara de perrito a medio morir- ¡Hazlo por mí!

- Pues yo tengo un poco de hambre- dijo Remus, mientras se adentraba al restaurante.

Realmente tenía curiosidad de ver que harían Adriel y Sirius si se encontraban. Su amigo no iba a bajar los brazos fácilmente ante el enemigo, porque para esas alturas Remus sabía perfectamente que Sirius ya había puesto a aquel platinado en su lista de "No regalos para Navidad". Y en cuestión de chicas, si le interesaban o representaban un reto, a Sirius siempre le valía un bledo que tuvieran o no; novio.

- ¡Moony!- James empezó a rezongar por lo bajo.

- Por faaaaavoooooor- Sirius seguía la suplica.

- ¡Agh!, ya quita esa cara y camina- el azabache comenzó a caminar hacia el restaurante.

- Siempre consigo lo que quiero- dijo Black con una sonrisa.

.,,.,.,.,.,.

Los 4 jóvenes comían entre risas, la única que parecía ligeramente alejada del lugar era Kat, quien seguía con el ligero rubor en las mejillas Yue era mayor que ellas por 5 años, sin embargo no por eso les hacia el desplante a las amigas de su hermana. Al fin y al cabo ese par eran muy graciosas con su forma de ser. Él siempre le había dicho a su hermana que las tres eran totalmente distintas y conformaban una extraña amistad, si conociera a los chicos que se habían sentado a un lado de ellos, opinaría lo mismo, incluso diría que ellos estaban más locos.

- Ahora regreso- dijo Adriel levantándose y dirigiéndose a los servicios.

En la mesa de a un lado, Sirius hacia lo mismo, caminó rápidamente a los servicios, cuando la chica hubo entrado, Sirius miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo asegurándose de que nadie venía, entró a los sanitarios de damas, buscó con la mirada algo con que atrancar la puerta. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al encontrar un trapeador, parecía que el encargado de asear se había olvidado del él.

.,,.,.,.,.,.

Lily le comentaba al hermano de su amiga la aventura del viernes, con todo lujo de detalles.

- ¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo Lily excitada- es un cabeza hueca con aires de prepotencia.

Yue sonrió nerviosamente, se negaba a hacerse una impresión de un chico al cual no conocía, aunque por lo que comentaba la pelirroja, parecía ser un tipo algo controversial.

- "Cabeza de fuego", deberías saber que está mal hablar de la gente- Lily volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con el joven de gafas.

- "San Potty", deberías saber que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas- replicó Lily, viendo la mirada de desafió que le mandaba James.

- ¿Quién dijo que escuchaba?- James se encogió de hombros.

Kat por primera vez, desde que se había ausentado Adriel, levanto la vista de su plato de frutas. Miró con ligero descontento a Potter, pero su semblante se suavizo cuando vio al castaño- rubio.

- Buenos días- saludó Remus, tratando de ser conciliador.

- Buenos días- contestó Yue, y tomando de la mano a Lily para tranquilizarla.

- Buenos días, Remus- dijo Kat.

Pero al notar la mano de Yue en la de Lily dio un ligero respingo y sorpresivamente sus ojos revelaron melancolía, ese gesto paso casi desapercibido, pero no para el joven Remus, clavo su mirada dorada en la pareja que tenía enfrente y abrió la boca.

- Me llamó Remus Lupin, y mi amigo- señaló a James- James Potter- fue una presentación para el platinado.

- Yue Benoitte- contestó Yue, extendiendo la mano a Remus.

.,,.,.,.,.,.

Adriel salió del servicio y se dirigió a los lavabos, se lavo las manos sin notar la presencia de cierta persona, levantó la cabeza para mirarse al espejo y pego un grito cuando vio a Black, parado justo detrás de ella.

- ¿Me extrañaste?- Sirius se acerco a la joven amenazadoramente, Adriel dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, aún sorprendida- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius, mientras daba otro paso.

- Nada- dijo al fin ella- no esperaba esto.

- ¿Por qué?- el chico se paso una mano por el cabello lacio- ¿Por qué vienes con tu novio?

- ¿Eh?- Adriel le miró confuso- ¿Novio?

- Vamos, preciosa- de nuevo dio un paso, uno más y llegaría a donde quería- él no entrará- sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿De quién hablas?- Adriel sujeto el lavabo buscando apoyo.

- Bien, quieres ignorarlo.... por mí está bien- una mueca en su rostro.

Finalmente dio un paso, apoyo las manos en el lavabo, cercando de este modo a la muchacha, entre el lavabo y su cuerpo. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia el rostro de la joven. La cual instintivamente cerró los ojos, deseando probar de nuevo los labios de Black, se habían visto el Sábado en la cafetería pero no tuvieron ninguna intimidad, ni oportunidad de hablar, puesto que sus respectivos amigos les hacían compañía.

El cantante unió sus labios con los de ella, saboreando cada milímetro. El beso comenzó a ser más agresivo por parte de Sirius, la joven no se separo, parecía que el chico quería marcar su territorio. Adriel levanto los brazos, buscando el cuello de él, mientras que él la sujetaba por la cintura apretándola contra él.

.,,.,.,.,.,.

Lily ya harta del de gafas, se levantó de la mesa y murmuró algo parecido de ir a buscar a Adriel. James Potter bufó molesto también por la pelirroja, levantándose de la mesa y yendo a donde estaba la barra de frutas. En la mesa se quedaron sólo los tres jóvenes.

Yue dirigió su atención a la castaña, mientras que Remus jugaba con el café.

- No me has platicado nada Kat- dijo.

Remus dejo de jugar con el café, centrando su atención en la chica, quien al escuchar la voz de Yue, levanto rápidamente la vista y el rubor se acrecentó.

- Lily te ha contado casi todo- balbuceo mientras evitaba la mirada del mayor.

- Haz dicho casi todo- comentó casualmente Remus, Kat lo miró y después a Yue, la mirada cambiaba- bueno, con permiso- Lupin se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a donde estaba su amigo.

.,,.,.,.,.,.

Se separaron jadeando, Sirius separó un mechón de cabello de la trigueña y jugó con él por unos segundos. Adriel soltó al joven del cuello.

- Nos vemos luego- dijo Sirius, separándose totalmente de la chica.

- Sirius....- llamó, pero él ya había salido de los baños.

En el camino se topo con Lily, la cual frunció el ceño, al verlo salir de las servicios de damas.

- Que tengas un lindo día, Lils- Sirius la saludo con un gesto coqueto- yo lo tengo.

Lily entro al servicio, encontrándose con su amiga, la cual se veía en el espejo, acomodándose la coleta del cabello.

- Te tardaste- dijo Lily, llamando la atención de Adriel.

- Lo siento- se disculpo la joven- un improvisto.

- Clarooooo – Lily la miró con gesto de reproche- uno con nombre: Sirius.

- Esteee- Adriel rió nerviosamente, mientras agitaba las manos delante de ella.

- Déjalo- Lily se acercó- ¿son novios?.

Para ser honesta, el que le cayera mal James, no quería decir que los otros lo hacían. Parecían ser en general buenos tipos.

- No contestes- Lily se lavo las manos- sin embargo, creo que deberías tener cuidado; Sirius parece un modelo sacado de una colección de Versace, agregándole el bono de que es un cantante.

Adriel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero así como la abrió la cerró, cayendo en la cuenta de que Lily Evans estaba hablando seriamente, algo poco usual en ella y su carácter alegre y despreocupado, no que ella fuera una despreocupada y nada lo tomará en serio, al contrario Lily era una persona con un sentido alto de responsabilidad.

- Sólo es un juego- admitió avergonzada.

- Bueno, Adriel tú eres la razón del trío, así que procura que Sirius no te la quite- Lily hizo una pausa- porque si no, ¿Quién nos llevará por el sendero del bien?

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír, disipándose la tensión del momento.

- Ovejas descarriadas- murmuró Adriel entre risas.

.,,.,.,.,.,.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Sirius al llegar con sus amigos.

Remus asintió rápidamente y sacó su cartera dejando unos billetes en la mesa, mientras que James cogía las bolsas de sus compras.

Al salir del restaurante, Sirius se adelantó unos pasos, giro, quedando frente a sus amigos y caminando de espaldas.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó- Tú no te despediste de Kat y tú no estas echando maldiciones contra Lils.

- Nada- contestaron ambos.

- ¿Conseguiste lo que deseabas?- preguntó James, ignorando la mirada acusadora de Black.

- Sí, lo conseguí- una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

James iba a decir algo más, cuando un par de adolescentes le brincaron encima, casi tirandolo.

- ¿Qué demo...?- Sirius se vio interrumpido por una chica que lo asfixiaba.

El castaño junto a ellos, había abierto los ojos grandemente y estaba a punto de reír cuando un grito en su oído lo alarmó. Una adolescente bramaba como loca su nombre.

.,,.,.,.,.,.

- El precio de ser un artista- el de cabellos negros, les sonreía.

- Mmmpppfffhh- dijo Sirius, examinándose las marcas de dedos en su cuello.

- Casi decapitan a Padfoot- dijo Remus algo pálido.

- Y a mí casi me tiran del 2º piso- James se sobaba un brazo, casualmente el que había sufrido el raspón cuando se estrelló con Lily.

Estaban en la cafetería sentados en mullidos sillones con pasteles en la mesa.

- Y eso que aún no son lanzados oficialmente- Kamui los miraba alternativamente- seguramente fueron chicas que los vieron el viernes , porque sino fue así no me explico el estallido de euforia. Vean el lado positivo, las adolescentes los adoraran y los hombres los odiarán, además de que serán todo un éxito en Japón.

- Con tal de que conserve la cabeza en su lugar... – Sirius dejo el espejo que Nakuru le había prestado.

.,,.,.,.,.,.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su querida hermana Petunia la había recibido con fastidio, sumándole a eso la presencia de Vernon, el novio de Petunia. Jamás comprendió bien a bien, por qué Petunia no la quería, el único delito que según a ojos de su hermana había cometido era cumplir su sueño: ser compositora.

- Hola mamá- Lily entró a la cocina.

- Hola Lily- su madre sostenía una charola con galletas- te llegó una carta- señaló la puerta que daba a la sala.

- ¡Gracias!

Lily corrió a donde estaba la mesilla en donde se dejaba la correspondencia, subió las escaleras. Y 5 minutos después se oyó un grito, unos pasos apresurados y a una Lily eufórica agitando un papel entro a la estancia, donde su padre leía el periódico, su madre depositaba unas galletas en la mesa y su hermana y pareja hojeaban unas revistas.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó su padre.

- ¡¡Papá!!, ¡¡Mamá!!- Lily corrió a donde ellos- ¡¡¡LO HICE!!!, ¡¡¡LO HICE!!!

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Petunia fríamente.

- ¡¡¡Gané!!!, ¡¡Gané el concurso!!- Lily comenzó a llorar de la emoción- ¡Seré la compositora oficial del grupo!

.,,.,.,.,.,.

Yue se despidió de su hermana y amiga, saldría a patinar con unos amigos, cuando se fue Kat soltó un suspiro largo.

- Kat, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

- ¿Qué?- Kat se ruborizo

- Él es una buena persona, mi hermano sabrá corresponderte, por lo menos te quitarás un gran peso de encima si sé lo dices.

- No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Kat totalmente roja.

- Pues... yo no estoy tan segura, no quiero que pienses que yo sé algo, porque no lo sé, pero no quiero que sufras... Si él es tú persona especial, debería saberlo por lo menos, digo, tú eres muy buena escondiendo lo que sientes.

- Igual que tú, Adriel- Kat la miró- no creas que no me he dado cuenta de las miradas que se echan tú y Sirius.

.,,.,.,.,.,.

- Entonces, el concurso ha terminado- Potter se llevo un trozo de pay a la boca.

- Sí- dijo Kamui, mientras su mirada se dirigía a cierta joven de cabello castaño, que atendía una mesa- me parece que la conocerán el día de su presentación, un par de horas antes.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- Remus miró con júbilo una de sus adquisiciones: un círculo, encima de él, cinco santos de bronce con sus respectivas poses y en medio de ellos una diosa con báculo: Atenea.

- Su nickname es Herms- dijo Kamui retirando la mirada de la chica.

- Leí una de sus canciones- Sirius habló- en verdad es excelente.

- ¿La del nick que suena a dios griego ?- James se sacó las gafas- tiene excelentes letras, yo la hubiera elegido directamente después de la semifinal, pero como debíamos seguir un método.

- Eso es cierto, James desde que leyó sus canciones, quedo fascinado- Sirius le miró de soslayo.

- ¿Qué serie es esa?- preguntó Remus, señalando una pantalla de plasma, por la cual pasaba un anime japonés.

Kamui giró la cabeza y vio la pantalla señalada por su invitado, se encogió de hombros y le preguntó a la joven de cabellera castaña.

- Zoids, nueva generación - le contestó la joven.

- Gracias, Kotori- Kamui esbozo una sonrisa y se volvió a Remus- Zoids, nueva generación.

- Gracias- Remus hizo una nota mental.

- Te vendo un perro- comentó James.

- ¿De qué color?- Sirius se burlo.

- Café con manchas plateadas...

Plateadas, la palabra retumbo en la cabeza de Remus y la imagen de un joven de 23 años le vino a la mente. Bufó enojado con la imagen.

.,,.,.,.,.,.

Un día antes del lanzamiento del grupo a nivel nacional, james caminaba por el parque cercano a la cafetería y a su apartamento, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, tarareando una canción escrita por Herms. Se sentía realmente complacido al saber que aquella chica sería con la que trabajaría, sólo esperaba que se llevarán bien, porque sino sería un martirio trabajar todo un año con ella, y si al contrario se llevaban bien, sería genial renovar el contrato con ella.

Una pelirroja se columpiaba, igualmente tarareando una canción y soñando con todo lo vendría mañana y los días futuros, le habían mandado 4 boletos, los cuales los había dispuesto para sus padres y amigas, omitiendo a su hermana por petición de la propia.

Aunque frunció el ceño al recordar que tendría que convivir con "San Potty", pero lo demás sería genial, su sueño se estaba cumpliendo plenamente y costará lo que costará demostraría que ella sería la mejor compositora.

- Hola, "San Potty"- dijo Lily al verlo pasar, James giro la cabeza para verla.

- Hola, "cabeza de fuego"- James se acerco a los columpios- ¿Y tú novio?

- ¿Mi novio?

- Yue- dijo Prongs sonriendo burlonamente- aunque no sé como se fijo en ti, es decir, yo creía que nadie era capaz de soportarte.

- No es mi novio- contestó tranquilamente Lily, tenía que probar su paciencia con aquel chico- y tampoco comprendo como te puede aguantar alguien, y pensar que eres cantante.... ¿No se supone que deben ser carismáticos?- Lily sonri

- Has dicho: "se supone"- el cantante sonrió- y créeme todos me adorarán...

- O te odiarán- Lily bajo del columpio- como lo hago yo.

- ¿Apuestas?

Una idea le cruzo por la mente a James Potter, aquella chica lo sacaba de sus casillas, sin embargo era interesante cada vez que se encontraban y ella parecía sentir lo mismo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- la ojiverde alzo una ceja.

- Que no me odiarás sino que me amarás- el cantante se acerco seductoramente a la chica.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños- Lily avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia él- jamás te amaría.

- Eso lo veremos- Potter sonrió.

Fue en ese momento que ambos se percataron que estaban muy juntos, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetro, podían sentir el aliento de ambos chocando contra sus labios

James, se separo y giro los talones, metió las manos al pantalón de nuevo, caminó unos pasos, y se detuvo.

- ¿Aceptas la apuesta?

- Si la aceptó, y yo gano, ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

- Sino me amas, seré tu esclavo durante una semana, haré lo que quieras que haga, si yo gano te impondré el castigo que yo quiera.

Lily pareció meditar unos segundos.

.,,.,.,.,.,.

**Notas grandes de la autora:**

Nuevo capítulo, nuevas emociones, o por lo menos eso pretendí. Las cosas se complican para los pequeños protagonistas, y nadie aclara nada.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Espero sus reviews e ideas.

Notas del fic:

Herms: James se refiere a la del nick de dios griego, porque a mi parecer Herms, si le agregas una "e", queda como Hermes, y James compara el nick con dicho dios, y por otra parte es una referencia a Hermione Granger, puesto que yo me imagino a Lily muy parecida a Hermione en el mundo de Rowling, más no en el mío jajajaja. Zoids, nueva generación: pues es un anime que sale por canal 5 en México, y trata de peleas en la tierra entre equipos, que combaten con unos robots ß- no me acuerdo del nombre especifico que reciben, robots, seres mitológicos, etc.- llamados Zoids que tienen distintas capacidades. Y finalmente, Kamui y Kotori pertenecen a X-1999 de Clamp y Yue, Touya y Nakuru a Card Captor Sakura, igualmente de Clamp. 

Contestando reviews:

.**Itzi: **jajajaja, a penas me enteró que eres mi gran admiradora jajaja, lo siento es que mi ego empieza a elevarse. Pues espero poder platicar algún día contigo para que me des ideas sobre Japón, en especial de los grupos de j-pop pues soy muy neófita en ese aspecto jejeje.

**. Angel Miaka1: **Moshi- moshi!!!!. Gracias por tu review y espero te

guste este nuevo cap. Comentarios, sugerencias, etc, serán bien recibidas.

.** Yuri Kanbara: **me pones rojita . Gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos, espero no defraudar.

.** Violet-potter: **otra potter?, tengo que decirle a James y a Harry que se cuiden, esposas, novias, hijs, etc. Pobres!!! Jajaja. Ups!, espero que no me haya retrasado bastante.

.** Rai-potter: **Waaaaah! Gracias por el review, espero no perderte la pista.

.** Blacklady: **te mando saludos de parte de Camus, Milo dice que se dará una pasadita por ahí, sólo que espera que a la tacaña de Saori se le ocurra que la secuestren, pues él no piensa ir, sino mandar a los "bronceados", aunque eso lo piensan los 15 santos de oro (incluye a Shion, Dokho, y Kanon)

.** Nattzumi: **jajajaja, intentare seguir adelante con el apoyo de tods. No sabes cuanto te agradezco.

.** Blair84: **me pregunto lo mismo ¬¬, pero más cale tarde que nunca, no?. Millones de gracias por tu review, espero el siguiente

.** ivita black: **pues ya ves por donde va la relación de Kat y Remus, aparecio el negrito en el arroz: Yue. Entre James y Lily las cosas van un poco lentas. Saludos!!!


	4. The Marauders

F R A S E D E É X T A S I S

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo:** Serie

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre. Rowling y compañía, blablabla, no fines de lucro.

**Dedicatoria:**Para todas los que leen esto. Para ti!!! o

**_Frase de éxtasis _**

**_Capítulo IV The Marauders._**

****

La delgada joven paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación, continuamente se pasaba las manos por el cabello, el cual antes lacio ahora estaba esponjado dando la apariencia de un león enjaulado a la joven.

Tocaron a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta, una chica de su edad entro y comenzó a reírse cuando Lily paro en seco. Detrás de ella, otra joven sonreía divertida.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Lily un poco mosqueada.

- Sólo lamentó que voy a tardar más alisándote el cabello- Adriel entró a la habitación, dejando a Kat riendo aún.

- Debería sacarte una foto- dijo Amatiello, mientras contenía la risa.

- Vale, ya capte el mensaje- Lily se había sentado frente al tocador, viendo su imagen.

Se volteó rápidamente en la cama, y jalo la manta de forma que se enrolló en ella. El cabello negro- azulado caía sobre la almohada ligeramente enmarañado.

Remus J. Lupin suspiró con desgana al ver la cama de su amigo, movió la cabeza negativamente y vio el reloj, marcaba las 5:00 pm, dentro de dos horas sería el lanzamiento del grupo oficialmente, frente a miles de medios de comunicación y a Sirius Orión Black se le había ocurrido ¡irse de juerga una noche antes!

Un torbellino entró a la habitación de Black, sin dudar un instante dejo vaciar una cubeta de agua fría con todo y cubitos de hielo sobre el chico que dormía. Un salto y un grito atronador siguieron a eso.

El joven de pálida piel lanzaba una mirada asesina a James Potter, quien sostenía una cubeta con gesto inocente. Se encogió de hombros y después dijo con voz tranquila:

- Arréglate, ¿No sabes que día es hoy?

- Claro, que sé que día es hoy- Sirius hizo memoria por un segundo- ¡Mi madre!

Así fue como vieron una ligera estela de polvo en donde anteriormente se encontraba Sirius, ahora el aludido se encontraba en el baño haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

- Si le da una pulmonía será por tu culpa- comentó Remus, saliendo de la habitación seguido de James.

- Más le vale que no le de nada...

Llegaron al hotel en donde se haría la presentación, en un primer momento la pelirroja se sintió cohibida y pequeña ante el mundo que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Desvió la mirada del lujoso hotel para situarla en sus amigas; los ojos de Kat bailaban de un lado a otro entusiasmados, mientras que Adriel parecía serena y tranquila viendo hacia al frente.

Suspiro, realmente se sentía pequeña, quizás no podría con el paquete de estar rodeada de esa clase de lujos, bajo presión y con una horda de fans gritando, suplicando e implorando que les ayudase para conseguir una cita con algún Merodeador. De nuevo suspiro.

Un hombre de 35 años se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, con una inclinación de cabeza los saludó e invito a pasar. Los padres de Lily encabezaban la comitiva.

- Tranquila Lily- la voz calmada y serena de Adriel- estamos aquí para apoyarte.

Kat que había escuchado el comentario, clavó sus pupilas café en la pelirroja y mostró una gran sonrisa, casi de oreja a oreja.

- Así es, ¡Estamos contigo!- casi grito- además, si te preocupa tu aspecto, debo decirte que te ves genial, no por nada escogí el vestido- Kat hizo una mueca graciosa.

- Gracias chicas- susurró Lily

- Luego nos agradeces, por ahora me conformo con que camines- volvió a decir Kat unos pasos delante de ella.

Albus Dumbledore estaba frente a un escritorio, sonriendo afablemente al trío delante de él. Entrelazo los dos y poso su barbilla en ellos, los lentes de media luna bajaron hasta el puente de su nariz. Sus ojos azul hielo miraron detenidamente por un momento a cada joven.

- Debería tomar sales, señor Black- comentó divertido, Sirius puso cara de circunstancias.

- No son necesarias....

- Si le gusta sufrir- la sonrisa se agrando- mis queridos niños, hoy es el Día Cero- se levantó del escritorio y camino hacia ellos- les deseó la mejor suerte del mundo y que la magia este con ustedes...

Salieron de la habitación, acondicionada como un despacho con semblantes bastante cómicos. James tenía una expresión desencajada en el rostro, mientras que Remus sonreía posiblemente divertido por lo que Dumbledore había dicho, mientras que Sirius, bueno, Sirius no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro.

De pronto, de un elevador salió una mujer de no más de 45 años, con expresión adusta y seria. Corrió hacia los chicos y comenzó a arrastrarlos hacia uno de los elevadores. La mujer venía vestida de un color verde oscuro y peinada con un apretado moño en la nuca.

- Quiero que se cambien en este mismo instante, la compositora ha llegado y ¡ustedes en estas fachas!

- Calma McGonagall- Black le paso un brazo por los hombros- si te olvidas de respirar, ¿A quién molestare?

Minerva McGonagall suspiro derrotada, al ver al chico de ojos grises y su semblante risueño pero ligeramente demacrado, a menudo se preguntaba desde que conocía a ese trío, ¿Cómo lograban zafarse de las reprimendas de ella o de los extraños poderes que ejercían sobre ella?

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

Remus había presionado en ese momento un botón del ascensor, se dirigían al piso en donde tenían el guardarropa y por una extraña razón un departamento de maquillaje. El piso 10 había sido escogido por la disquera para ser la base de operaciones, aquel día. Desde vestuario hasta maquillaje, pasando por una cocina con chef incluido, los camerinos y un estudio para calentar las gargantas del grupo que sería lanzado finalmente a los reflectores y a las garras de los medios de comunicación.

Un grupo que superaba por mucho las expectativas, el primer grupo de música que había causado tanto revuelo antes de su presentación, el primer grupo que ya contaba con cientos de fans, antes de que estas vieran sus rostros, el primer grupo que era todo un misterio pero que encabezaba las listas de popularidad en las radios, todo un fenómeno musical: The Marauders.

Un grupo de gente se arremolino alrededor de ellos, de un momento a otro los chicos estaban separados: Remus frente a un hombre que le pasaba diversos vestuarios y así como se los daba se los quitaba, uno más excéntrico que otro, James sentado frente a un tocador con una mujer que parloteaba acerca del color de sombra que le quedaría a su rostro, cosa que le causa pánico a Potter, y finalmente un Sirius que luchaba literalmente con uñas y dientes contra un peinador que intentaba tocar su hermosa cabellera.

- ¡No me pondré eso!- exclamó Remus.

- ¡No intente maquillarme!- gritó James.

- ¡Ni sueñes en tocarme el cabello!- alzó la voz Sirius.

Lily se sentó notablemente nerviosa. El sillón negro le dio la bienvenida y Lily exhalo todo el aire contenido. Se miro las manos nerviosamente y luego la puerta, bajo la cabeza.

- En buen lío te has metido Liliane- se dijo así misma.

En cualquier momento por aquella puerta aparecerían The Marauders y ellos pegarían el grito en el cielo al verla sentada en el lugar en el que se suponía debía estar Herms, aunque prácticamente Lily era Herms y Herms era Lily. De nueva cuenta suspiro, esperando que en cualquier momento cierto merodeador fuera atendido por las servicios de emergencia médicos.

Se levantó al cabo de 10 minutos, bastante intranquila y malhumorada, el nervio había pasado a un segundo plano. Hacia ya 10 minutos que una señora que se apellidaba MccGonagall le había dicho que en cualquier momento los jóvenes aparecerían.

- ¿Qué se creen?- refunfuño Lily, se paro frente a un espejo y contemplo su imagen.

James apuraba a los dos chicos por el pasillo, casi se situaba atrás de ellos empujándolos, Remus caminaba tranquilamente y junto a él Sirius.

- Deja de apurarme Jamsie- Sirius se acomodo la camisa negra- Herms no ira a ningún lado.

James miró a su amigo con aire desafiante, esperando encontrar una expresión burlona pero se encontró con una exasperante indiferencia, Sirius Black podía ser tan frío y cínico cuando lo pretendía, desesperado se paso una mano por el cabello alborotándolo más.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, entrando por ella el líder del grupo, seguido por los dos chicos. El líder se paro en seco y con la linda mandíbula desencajada de su rostro, Sirius quien venía platicando con Remus acerca de la nueva canción de los Snake que sonaba en el radio, amenazaba con bajarlos al segundo puesto, se dio de lleno contra la espalda de James.

- ¡Hey! Por lo menos pon las intermitentes- reclamó Black sobandose la nariz, dejo de quejarse al ver a la persona frente a ellos.

- Buenas noches, Herms- dijo Lupin, sacando de su trance a James y a Sirius- porque supongo que eres Herms- Lily asintió con la cabeza ligeramente ruborizada.

- Buenas noches, Remus... Sirius... "San Potty"

- Buenas noches- contestó Sirius

Sirius se dirigió hacia ella y le tendió la mano, la pelirroja la acepto y de pronto se vio envuelta en un abrazo por parte del de ojos grises. Se separo totalmente roja, el abrazo había sido demasiado estrecho para el gusto de cualquiera.

El joven de gafas parecía seguir procesando la información que había llegado a su cerebro en pocos segundos: la chica que le caía mal, era autora de unas canciones dignas de cualquier compositor famoso, y casualmente resultaba ser la persona que él había idealizado. Herms = Lily, "Cabeza de fuego" = Herms. Finalmente reaccionó y recordando un detalle, sonrió triunfalmente.

James se acerco a la pareja y con un discreto movimiento dejo a Black fuera del cuadro, algo que le hizo bastante gracia a Black y a Lupin. James se sitúo justo delante de la pelirroja.

- "Cabeza de fuego", tanto gusto

- Yo tengo uno mayor- contestó ella siendo lacónica.

- ¡Ja!, eso no lo creo- James bajo su mirada recorriendo a la chica de pies a cabeza- el mío supera al tuyo- dio media vuelta dejando a Lily más roja que una amapola.

¡Sólo faltaba Remus!¡Acaso querían que se convirtiera en un jitomate para toda la vida!. Más acercamientos de ese tipo y miradas de esas, acabarían confundiendo su rostro con su cabello.

- ¿Y dónde está Adriel?

El salón en donde se llevaría acabo la recepción estaba a rebozar, se podían ver un ir y venir de meseros con charolas de bocadillos o bebidas, por toda la sala se encontraban cámaras de televisión y cámaras fotográficas, reporteros paseando de un lado a otro, algunos entrevistando a gente perteneciente a la disquera, otros tantos entrevistando a la gente famosa y de moda en Japón que había acudido a la presentación.

Kat miraba maravillada, si se podía más, el salón. La decoración estaba fuera de la típica sala con mesas redondas y manteles largos, adornos sobrios y carteles del grupo.

- Definitivamente tienen estilo- dijo Kat, mirando atentamente el escenario.

- Lo tienen- contestó Benoitte.

El salón estaba adornado de una manera que recordaba la época medieval, sin embargo en puntos estratégicos se encontraban cosas modernas, todo danzaba entre lo antiguo y lo innovador. Magia por todos lados, estrellas y pantallas de plasma entremezcladas, un bar en la esquina del salón con luces neones y un grupo que tocaba tambores que salpicaban agua fluorescente, en el otro extremo algo similar a una taberna con un mini- escenario en el cual bailaban unas mujeres can- can, pero no por eso menos llamativo e impactante.

Antes de entrar al salón, había una recepción en la cual unas edecanes te extendían unos pergaminos, detrás de ellas, a un tamaño gigantesco se encontraba la reproducción del pergamino: El Mapa del Merodeador.

"El Mapa del Merodeador" era una especie de programa de lo que acontecería aquella noche y también un croquis de todo el salón, junto con los sitios importantes del hotel.

Dieron las 8:00 pm y la mujer de expresión adusta subió al escenario llamando la atención de los presentes. Dio un pequeño discurso de bienvenida y una presentación sencilla pero refinada para el grupo.

Las luces se apagaron y las pantallas de plasma comenzaron a transmitir imágenes de una película mitológica: "The Lord of the Rings", los momentos cruciales de cada película y la banda sonora de dicha película resonaba en el salón, de pronto las imágenes cambiaron, fueron sustituidas por imágenes de un anime: X-1999, igualmente con momentos cruciales y la música de dicha serie, de nuevo la misma operación se llevo a cabo, dejando las imágenes de X paso a otras: Harry Potter y su música.

Aquella presentación había empezado siendo espectacular y peculiar, y todos estaban convencidos de que sería así hasta el final. Las imágenes de Harry Potter fueron sustituidas por siluetas, la atención se dirigió al escenario: nada, las pantallas de plasma presentaron imágenes de tres rostros, rápido y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, las imágenes desaparecieron y la música también, un estallido aquí, otro allá y otro más. El escenario se lleno de luces y de músicos, al igual que el salón se lleno de pilares que salieron del piso, y sobre ellos bailarines. La atención de varios se centro en el escenario esperando la aparición del grupo y esta ya no se hizo esperar: un estallido de fuegos artificiales, luces y rayos y los tres cada uno con un estilo propio.

La música de la canción que sonaba en el radio no se hizo esperar, algo movido y lleno de ritmo, la compañía de bailarines se hizo presente en el escenario, mientras que los bailarines en los pilares seguían con pasos decadentes y sensuales la música. Las bailarinas hicieron acto de presencia con listones que envolvían a los chicos, Remus, James y Sirius entonaban la canción, y se unían a los bailarines cuando se escuchaban los coros.

Imposible confundir al grupo con el equipo de baile y el de músicos todos vestidos con colores claros. El vestuario de cada chico marcaba su personalidad, pero los tres habían optado por el negro combinado con ciertos accesorios: Remus con un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado con un desgarre en la rodilla izquierda y una camisa verde botella de ¾ ´y el cabello totalmente despeinado, dándole un aire desenfadado, James vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, los lentes habían quedado en el piso 10, el dije de plata en forma de copo de nieve seguía en su cuello, el cabello de por si desordenado, y el último integrante de aquel grupo; Sirius vestía una playera negra de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga, un pantalón negro y encima un abrigo largo del mismo color que su atuendo– digamos que el abrigo es de una tela que por mucho no lo haría transpirar igual que la playera- a diferencia del desordenado peinado de sus compañeros, el cabello de él estaba totalmente lacio.

En los acordes finales, la música acelero el ritmo y en una tarima alta apareció el grupo que tocaba los tambores salpicando el agua fluorescente, Sirius ejecutaba una coreografía sensual con una bailarina rubia, James entonaba una nota larga y Remus se había unido a los tambores.

La música se apago y los fuegos artificiales estallaron de nuevo.

Aplausos y más aplausos, gritos y más gritos. Todo durante 8 minutos que maravillaron desde el más escéptico hasta el más fanático.

Las luces se enfocaron en el escenario, Minerva McGonagall estaba de pie en medio de él. Con una gran sonrisa hizo la presentación.

- ¡¡THE MARAUDERS!!- los tres chicos aparecieron en el escenario- ¡Remus!- el joven con manchas del agua fluorescente dio un paso adelante mientras saludaba con ambas manos, miles de flashes inundaron el salón por segundos- ¡Sirius!- el de belleza fría dio un paso al frente e inclino la cabeza ligeramente, los flashes de nuevo- ¡James!- el joven se puso a la par de sus compañeros, mientras guiñaba un ojo, más y más disparos de cámaras fotográficas.

Ahora el grupo de cantantes posaba ante diversas cámaras fotográficas, o contestaban a las demandas de los periodistas y conductores de los medios de Japón.

James logro un suspiro y se dirigió al bar, pidió una bebida ligera y recorrió el salón con la mirada, la detuvo en una pelirroja con un vestido rojo sangre que platicaba animada con dos jóvenes, la trigueña tenía un vestido turquesa, mientras que la castaña lucía un vestido azul tornasol, el grupo se distinguía de los demás, quien sabe por qué, pero lo hacia.

- Es extraño que Sirius no este encima de la trigueña... aún- dijo James para si mismo.

Siguió observando a la pelirroja, aquella mujer menuda y de cabellera rojiza, producía en James un efecto que ninguna persona conseguía fácilmente, ponerlo histérico en un par de minutos. Sonrió con ironía, parecía que él también le causaba el mismo malestar a ella.

- ¿Y qué esperas?- murmuró- tienes que conquistar a "Cabeza de fuego"

Se llevo el vaso a la boca y bebió el contenido de un solo trago, se levantó y se aliso la camisa negra, con paso decidido se acerco a las jóvenes. Saludo alegremente a Kat y Adriel.

- ¿Nos permiten?- preguntó dulcemente a las chicas.

Adriel y Kat intercambiaron miradas rápidas, finalmente asintieron y se separaron de ellos

- ¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido

- Ganar la apuesta- fue una respuesta simple y corta

- Tendrás que hacer más que esto para que yo pueda verte como un ser humano- Lily esbozo una media sonrisa.

- ¿En serio?, ¿Cómo qué?- James se aproximo a ella de manera peligrosa.

- Para empezar, déjate de esa actitud de Don Juan- Lily retrocedió unos pasos- esa sólo le queda a Sirius- hizo una pausa- y vaya que a él le sale natural.

James se sintió ligeramente ofendido por aquel comentario, sabia de antemano que Black poseía dotes de seducción naturales y que sin mucho esfuerzo conseguía siempre lo que quería, pero también sabía muy bien que él, era capaz de hacerle la competencia fácilmente a su amigo, más su deporte no era cazar chicas, sino cazar retos y aquella pelirroja se estaba volviendo un reto para él.

Esta vez se acerco con mayor decisión a Lily, la cual no pudo escapar del joven con la facilidad anterior, un pilar le había cortado el espacio. James con un rápido movimiento se acerco al rostro de la chica, la respiración de Lily se acelero, sintió miedo al ver que James en cualquier momento podía besarla y que nadie en aquel inmenso salón acudiría a su rescate, pero ¿Por qué se mantenía inmóvil, incapaz de mover un solo músculo?. La cara de James se acerco un poco más a la de ella y Lily cerro los ojos fuertemente, esperando el contacto, pero sintió cierto calor en su garganta; James acarició la garganta de Lily con la punta de la lengua, se separo de ella y le murmuró al oído:

- Ten cuidado... – los ojos de Lily se abrieron grandemente- no soy un simple mortal- se separo rápidamente de ella y se interno en la marea de gente.

Las esmeraldas de Lily brillaron con furia, apretó los puños y maldijo por lo bajo a aquel joven tan arrogante y soberbio.

- Patán- murmur

Sirius bebió del vaso, con una sonrisa de satisfacción observo el salón, se concentro en una pantalla de plasma, las pantallas proyectaban extractos de películas, animes y videos musicales. Unos brazos delicados rodearon su torso. Volteó la cabeza lentamente encontrándose con unos ojos negros maquillados con sombras, delineadores, máscara y brillantina.

- ¿Me extrañaste?- la joven se pego al cuerpo de él como una lapa

- Hola- saludó cordialmente.

El cantante ya no recordaba el apellido de aquella chica, aunque debía admitir que paso un rato agradable con ella, la noche previa a la presentación, pero de eso a que ella ya sintiera derechos y privilegios, eso era muy distinto, demasiado distinto.

- Cherry...- comenzó Sirius pero unos labios rojos cerraron su boca

Pasaron unos segundos y Sirius separo gentilmente a la joven que lo veía con picardía.

- Me gustaría presentarte a unas amigas- dijo ella.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó con cierto desdén.

- Mmmmh, es lógico que quiera presentarles a mi novio- puso énfasis en "mi novio".

Black suspiro cansado, definitivamente para él no eran sinónimos novio y amigo, y confirmo la teoría de "derechos y privilegios". En verdad, aquella rubia era hermosa, pero lo que tenía de hermosa lo tenía de tonta, como era cantante... eso era un misterio.

Cherry Shade pertenecía a un grupo musical que estaba por lanzarse en un par de meses, conformado plenamente por chicas, cuatro para ser exactos. El grupo se llamaba "Pooh", algo patético si le preguntaban a Sirius, las integrantes eran muy hermosas pero muy tontas, había tenido la ocasión de escucharlas y se llevo una grandísima decepción, todas sin excepción alguna cantaban pésimo... lo que podía hacer la tecnología hoy en día.

Los ojos grises se posaron en una trigueña de vestido turquesa. Agito la mano y la llamo a gritos, Adriel se disculpo con Kat y Remus, acercándose a donde estaba Sirius con aquella rubia.

- Hola, preciosa

Saludó Sirius mientras se deshacía de la rubia elegantemente, se paro del asiento y paso un brazo por los hombros Adriel, quien dio un ligero respingo pasando desapercibido por Cherry. Black la atrajo hacia él.

- Hola, Sirius- contestó Adriel ciertamente intrigada por la actitud de él.

Shade frunció el ceño, y cruzo los brazos, esperando que Sirius abriera la boca, la joven recorrió con la mirada a Adriel y después la barrió despectivamente. Aquella chiquilla no tenía comparación con ella, ni por asomo podían compararse, ella era una cantante con un novio guapo y éxitoso, llamado Sirius y la otra, era simplemente una niña que era amiga de SU novio, ningún mérito.

- Bien, ¿Podemos irnos con mis amigas?- preguntó con melosidad en la voz- están impacientes por conocerte- las amigas de Shade eran las integrantes del grupo "Pooh".

- Lo siento- dijo Sirius con un tono de voz que no denotaba ningún sentimiento- Cherry, ¿Te he presentado a mi novia?- dijo como si nada.

La chica de ojos negros ahogó un grito y Adriel volteó a ver sorprendida a Black.

- ¡¿Perdón?!- gritó Cherry con furia

- Mmmmh, creo que no- dijo Sirius- Cherry te presentó a Adriel, mi novia- Sirius sonrió cínicamente, mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Adriel, quien no entendía que estaba pasando- así que tu comprenderás que me es imposible ir contigo- añadió casualmente.

Cherry busco con desesperación los ojos del trigueño, encontrándose totalmente sorprendida con una mirada gris fría, soberbia e indiferente, un rostro duro como la piedra y hermoso como el más fino diamante. Ella se sintió ofendida, ¡no había significado nada y encima le restregaba en la cara a su novia!

Sirius Black poseía una personalidad que oscilaba entre la candidez y frialdad con increíble facilidad para pasar de una a otra, cuando Black gustaba de ser frío y distante podía sólo compararse con los hielos perpetuos, cuando era cándido y alegre parecía que estabas en tierra caliente. Generalmente Sirius se encontraba en un punto intermedio entre esos extremos, haciendo uso del humor, la ironía, elegancia y ciertamente cinismo que hacían de él toda una caja de sorpresas... y alguien irresistible.

- Entonces ella debe saber lo que paso ayer, verás niña...- dijo Cherry con veneno en la voz. Adriel a todas luces estaba confundida.

- No, querida- la interrumpió Sirius- ya será en otra ocasión, por el momento quiero dedicarle tiempo de calidad, con tu permiso Cherry- tomó de la mano a Adriel, quien asintió y se despidió rápidamente de la joven con una inclinación de cabeza.

Kat parloteaba sin cesar sobre la decoración del lugar, y en un respiro le dijo a Remus lo bien que se veía con aquella ropa, Remus sólo sonreía y asentía a todo lo que decía la castaña. Le agradaba ver como se entusiasmaba y la alegría que emanaba de ella. Kat tomó aire y fue en ese momento que Remus aprovecho para cambiar el tema, no que le disgustará de lo que hablaba Kat, pero quería conocerla un poco más.

- ¿Te interesa el diseño?

- Mi sueño es ser una gran diseñadora de modas- contestó Kat

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, es en serio- Kat esbozo una sonrisa tierna- me imaginó presentando colecciones para cada época del año

- Eso me da una idea- Remus se quedo un instante pensativo- te la diré luego.

- Como quieras- Amatiello se encogió de hombros.

- Y dime, ¿tienes hermanos?

- No, soy hija única- contestó- Lily tiene una hermana, la cual la odia, Adriel tiene un hermano, que por cierto es muy lindo- Lupin frunció ligeramente el ceño- y ¿Tú?

- No tengo hermanos- dijo- bueno, si tengo... James y Sirius

- ¡Vaya par de hermanos!

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, debo admitir que son un par de diablillos con alas.

- ¿Y tú no?

- Trato de no serlo- fue el turno de él de esbozar una sonrisa tierna.

Se podía decir que Remus Lupin era el equilibrio en aquel grupo de cantantes, siempre usando la razón antes que dejarse dominar por las emociones. Siempre amable y cordial, la voz tranquila del grupo, calmado, tierno y paciente, alguien en quien te podías apoyar y encontrar lo que buscas sin mucho esfuerzo, una persona en la cual encontrabas refugio y comprensión, aunque como todo para encajar con aquellos amigos, de vez en cuando mostraba una actitud digna de un niño travieso, cuando quería podía ser todo un seductor, alguien capaz de jugar cualquier juego que le pidieran.

Un trío de chicas, se acerco a ellos, todas de ojos negros maquillados igual que Cherry, una tenía el cabello negro, otra rubio clarísimo, y la otra violeta. Las jóvenes vestían ropas de la moda occidental.

- Gals- pensó Kat al verlas

- Hola Remucito- saludó la de cabello negro.

- Hola Candy- contestó el chico- prefiero que me digas Remus- Remus vio a las otras dos- hola Honey, Charmy.

- Hola

Mutismo total, ninguno decía nada y sinceramente Remus quería escapar lo más pronto posible, compartir el mismo espacio que aquellas chicas era un castigo para el intelecto de alguien, cualquiera que supiera que era el IQ sentiría que los dioses le castigaban. En algún momento, antes de la presentación, mucho antes, cuando comenzaron a grabar su material, conocieron a aquellas chicas, ellas habían empezado con el diseño de imagen, se suponía que debían salir casi al mismo tiempo que ellos, pero con ellas tuvieron más de una complicación, una de ellas: la falta de voz. Remus recordaba que si bien ninguno de ellos se lió con alguna, él había aparecido en los radares de Candy, James se había liado con Charmy un mes antes de su debut, dejándola poco después por la falta de sustancia, aunque sabía de buenas fuentes que Charmy no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a James vivo, quería regresar con él.

- Kat, te presento a Honey, Charmy y Candy... chicas les presentó a Kat- Kat asintió con la cabeza, mientras que las otras sólo la vieron con desagrado.

- ¿Tu novia?- preguntó Candy

- No- contestaron ambos

De nuevo silencio, cosa que a Remus y Kat agradecían, aunque incomoda la situación. Kat pensó que eso sería cosa de todos los días, y también pensó que si Remus lograba aguantarlas ella también podía hacerlo.

- ¡¡Chicas!!, ¡¡Urgencia!!- escucharon una voz por detrás de ellos.

Rápidamente el trío se despidió y fue a reunirse a unos cuantos pasos con Cherry que tenía cara de estar en un funeral.

- Ella es Cherry- dijo Remus, señalándola con la cabeza.

- ¿Y dónde dejaron a Sugar?- preguntó Kat burlonamente, a lo cual Remus respondió con una carcajada.

Sirius conducía a Adriel hacia los jardines del hotel, ninguno de los dos había dicho algo hasta el momento, siguieron en silencio hasta que se pudo ver una terraza y la playa.

- Estoo...- comenzó el de cabello negro-azulado

- No te preocupes- dijo Adriel sin mirarlo- supongo que querías deshacerte de la chica, no tienes porque darme una explicación ni nada parecido.

- Adriel, yo... lo siento- Sirius perdió la mirada gris en el mar y su oscuridad.

- No importa

El chico miro a Adriel y no pudo evitar comparar a la joven con Cherry, los ojos azul índigo sólo tenían una ligera capa de máscara, el cabello recogido con una pinza y los mechones cayendo desordenadamente, algunas horquillas apartaban los rizos del rostro de la joven, belleza natural contra una belleza sofisticada.

La estudiante se perdió en el perfil de Black, realmente era un hombre hermoso y podía jurar que debajo de aquel chico burlón y coqueto se encontraba una persona tierna, capaz de amar con todo, sin reserva alguna, sin esperar nada a cambio. Tenía que intentar resistir a los encantos de él, se negaba a enamorarse y después a recoger los pedazos de su corazón, pero sabía que si seguía con él, terminaría recogiendo más que su corazón.

- Debo volver- Adriel se giro.

Sirius asintió lejanamente, sin comprender bien a bien las palabras de la estudiante, cuando está comenzó a caminar pareció reaccionar, estiro la mano, agarrando del brazo a Adriel, tiro de ella, la sujeto fuertemente y la beso sin esperar un permiso como antes. La joven Benoitte no opuso resistencia, era un juego sólo eso, ninguna parte estaba comprometida con la otra, se repetía una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse.

Sólo ellos dos, se encontraban en la terraza, con las olas rompiendo en la playa. Sirius comenzó a exigir más de aquel beso, con sólo el pensamiento de la belleza natural en la cabeza, siendo ajeno a lo que estaba exigiendo. Por su parte, Adriel sentía desfallecer, necesitaba que alguien llegará y los separará, ella no tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria, ella no había tenido la voluntad desde un principio y él un poco menos que ella.

Sirius se separo de los labios de ella, mientras bajaba a su cuello, deposito pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello, ella ladeo la cabeza, Sirius cambio los besos por mordidas y combino las caricias con su lengua. Adriel dejo escapar un gemido ahogado al sentir las lascivas caricias de Black sobre su cuello, sus manos buscaron el pecho de él, tratando de sostenerse, desabrocho los botones del abrigo largo, el cual cayó al suelo de la terraza.

El chico dejo de propinar caricias al cuello de ella y bajo hasta los hombros desnudos, con sus dedos largos y finos recorrió la clavícula de la mujer, los delgados tirantes color turquesa, bajo lentamente uno y sus labios comenzaron a explorar el hombro derecho de Benoitte, ella por su parte introdujo las manos debajo de la playera negra, ambos se estremecieron al contacto.

Se separaron rápidamente rojos cual tomate, Sirius recogió del suelo el abrigo, Adriel se acomodaba los tirantes del vestido, habían escuchado unas risas apagadas. Frente a la terraza pasaron Remus y Kat, la última seguía burlándose del grupo "Pooh". La pareja paro y miró con suspicacia a la otra pareja.

La cara de Lily era todo un poema, estuvo buscando cerca de 15 minutos a sus amigas, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que habían desaparecido, y ahora estaba parada junto a Potter y Dumbledore. El viejito loco y divertido, no le caía nada mal, pero una cosa era él y otra Potter, quien se había pasado todo el rato haciendo comentarios dobles, que Dumbledore no había captado del todo pero ella sí.

Albus se disculpo gentilmente cuando McGonagall reclamo su atención, dejando solos a la pareja.

- Es el destino- dijo James.

- Si, claro, y yo que te creo...

- ¡Jamie!- una voz estridente y sumamente melosa, James se puso pálido.

Charmy, la chica de cabellos violetas se acercaba a ellos contoneándose, Lily disimulo una carcajada tosiendo.

- Yo me retiro, "Jamie"- Lily hizo ademán de irse.

- Oh no, tú te quedas- James la tomo del brazo- tengo que presentarte a un "encanto"

Después de una plática banal de 10 minutos, Lily estaba dispuesta a lanzarse contra la yugular de aquella niña, afortunadamente un hombre se la llevo con el pretexto de tomarle unas fotografías a ella y sus compañeras. Lily se giro violentamente hacia James.

- Te voy a matar- dijo entre dientes

- ¿No te pareció un encanto?

- ¡Agh!, ¡Tanto como tú!

- Admite que me amas.

- ¡En tus mejores sueños y mis peores pesadillas!- Lily trato de alejarse enojada cuando aparecieron los "secuestrados" como ella les denomino.

Se encontraban tendidas sobre la cama de Adriel con el pijama puesto, Adriel le quitaba las horquillas del cabello a Kat, y Lily danzaba de un lado a otro.

- Fue una larga noche- lanzó Kat al aire.

- Fue grandiosa- dijo Lily- a excepción de un "encanto" y un "San Potty"

- ¿Conociste a Candy y sus colegas?- preguntó Kat, ya con el cabello suelto.

- Seeeh- Lily se dejo caer en la cama- fue hooooorrible.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Alguien toco a la puerta ligeramente, Kat se incorporo rápidamente y cogió un cojín del piso, Adriel se levantó y camino hasta la puerta abriéndola.

- Deberían dormir ya- señalo el platinado- aunque dudo que me hagan caso, así que les traje esto- extendió una bandeja con galletas y leche

- Gracias hermano- dijo Adriel tomando la bandeja.

Lily que seguía tumbada en la cama boca arriba, se giro y vio hacia la puerta.

- Oye, Yue, ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato?- preguntó inocentemente, Kat apretó con mayor fuerza el cojín

- No creo que...

- Anda, hermano, pasa y come galletas con nosotras- Adriel cerró la puerta detrás de su hermano.

Kat deseaba decirle lo que sentía, pero ¿si él la rechazaba?.

- Por cierto Kat, tengo algo para ti- dijo Yue después de unos minutos con las chicas, salió de la habitación y al cabo de 5 minutos regreso con una cajita en la mano- espero te guste- dijo extendiendo la caja.

Kat la tomo y abrió rápidamente la caja, encontrándose con el reloj que quería, soltó un gritito y llena de alegría le agradeció al hermano Benoitte.

- Feliz cumpleaños- dijo el platinado- aunque sea tarde- agrego apenado

- No importa, muchas gracias....

El chico se despidió de ellas, cuando salió escucho un ligero grito proveniente de tres gargantas. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

- Le gustas- sentenció Lily

- ¿Y si sólo trata de ser amable?

- Ya sabes que opino- dijo Adriel, admirando el reloj- y debo agregar que hasta ahora no sé de nadie en la vida de mi hermano.

Yue entro a la habitación, viendo con desgana a las chicas, suspiro derrotado, no le habían hecho caso.

Se acerco a la cama de su hermana y la movió ligeramente tratando de acomodarla, la chica murmuro algo sin sentido para acomodarse, la tapo con las mantas y le extendió una coneja de peluche para que la abrazará. En el piso junto a la cama en unas colchonetas estaban las otras dos; Lily dormía pacíficamente pero la otra estaba atravesada en la colchoneta y completamente destapada.

- Seguramente se quedaron dormidas platicando- susurró, acercándose a Kat.

La movió también ligeramente, la joven entreabrió los ojos y con esfuerzo se acomodo con ayuda de Yue en la colchoneta, el muchacho la tapo y salió de la habitación en silencio.

**Notas de la autora:**

He comenzado mi 5ª semestre y creo que esta vez tendré que dedicarle más tiempo del exigido a la universidad, puesto que tengo mucha tarea y trabajos por hacer. Quiero pedir un poco de comprensión, cuando pueda con gusto subiré capítulos de mis series, no crean que me he olvidado de todo lo que debo.

Por otra parte, ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero me siento libre y sin pesos, por fin le he declarado mi amor al chico que me gusta y aunque no fui correspondida y ahora ya no nos podemos ver a la cara, me siento completamente feliz y libre. Mi mejor consejo es que si ustedes sienten algo por alguien, le digan aquel sentimiento, se sentirán inmensamente mejor de hacerlo, además de que no pierden nada, las personas no se mueren de amor o ¿Si?. Yo sé que muchas de nosotras tenemos miedo al rechazo, de hecho mi mayor miedo es el dolor y un rechazo provoca dolor, pero basta de miedos, es mejor saber que lo intentaste y que por ti no quedo a quedarte con el "hubiera". Las personas se enamoran, algunas veces son correspondidas, otras no lo son, sin embargo el amor no deja de ser eso: amor, un sentimiento bello cuando es correspondido, cuando no lo es, es desgastante y triste y la vez hermoso, pero de esta forma al sentir emociones y sentimientos creo que comprobamos que aún somos humanos, que algo hace que seamos seres humanos y que vivimos y respiramos.

No se dejen intimidar por nadie, ni siquiera por lo que sienten, afróntenlo y denle la cara a la persona especial- en este caso-, si esta no corresponde o lo hace, verán que se sentirán un millón de veces mejor. No voy a negar que he conocido en estas 3 semanas el lado oscuro del niño, y que he pensado que soy una Grandísima idiota por haberme enamorado de un idiota como él, aún así él sigue siendo una persona especial y una amiga me dijo que yo no soy la idiota, sino él, por rechazar el sentimiento, además dicen que la persona que merece tus lágrimas jamás te hará llorar... creo que en eso tiene mucha razón y si lo hace, lo hará por felicidad.

Tampoco voy a negar que me dolió y que de vez en cuando tengo pensamientos vengativos hacia su persona- lo veo casi todos los días, y él dice que soy la persona que más daño le ha hecho, cosa que todos los que nos conocen y la historia a fondo niegan- pero trato de echarlos fuera de mi mente, y sé que algún día ambos dejaremos de mirarnos con dolor, yo dije todo lo que tenía que decir y por eso me siento aliviada, he dejado de cargar un peso demasiado grande que me oprimía el corazón...

Así bien, mi consejo es ese. Digan lo que sientan, ustedes no se van a morir y a cambio van a recibir una gran paz, además si todo se lo entregan a Dios, ÉL se encargará de sanar, porque ÉL es grande, y quién dice que no recibirán algo por vencer sus temores?

Después de ese "lapsus", agradezco los reviews y pido que me dejen sus comentarios sobre al capítulo o lo que quieran, yo contestare con mucho gusto.

**Adla Lanai: **parece que los virus nos ponen KO, deberíamos comprar un buen antivirus, hastiada estar inhabilitada por culpa de unos cuantos que no tienen nada que hacer. Gracias por tu review y espero que tu tengas un mejor inicio de clases que yo. **Hermionepotter: **me encantaría escuchar al grupo que dices, mi cultura en cuestiones de grupos es casi nula, así que si no te molesta me gustaría que me mandarás alguna canción. Gracias por leer el fic y dejarme tu comentario, pronto estaremos en contacto. **Angel Miaka1 **jejejeje, es para que tu leyeras el fic cuando subiera este capítulo, espero te haya gustado y como ves Lily acepto la apuesta de James, muajajajaja, y ahora a sufrir!!! **Itzi: **creo que me falto un poquito en la reacción de James, aún así pensé: No puede tirarse del balcón porque si lo hace el grupo se disuelve antes de tiempo!!!. Últimamente me dicen que soy mala y manipuladora, por qué será? Jajajajaja. Coincido en que la fantasía a veces es mucho mejor que la realidad oO**** **Rai potter: **más Lily y James a la orden!!! Esperamos un comentario tuyo de nuevo, alguna idea para la relación de esos dos? **Annie Ryddle:** me parece que Sakura y otras obras de CLAMP son sencillamente geniales y que ninguna se compara con otra, como habrás notado soy fanática de estas chicas jejejeje. Otro capítulo a la orden por petición de ustedes!!! **Blair84:** Hi!!. Gusto en leerte de nuevo, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y su contenido, también esperemos un comentario tuyo nn **Asil Black:** ****Hola hija mía!, mmmh... tu petición la tendré que discutir con tu padre, y creo que ambos tenemos que investigar quien es Laury – tu padre manda a decir que te portes bien, xq sino tendrá que ir con Prongs y compañía a poner un poco de orden- jejejejeje 

Liandana. Miembro de la orden siriusana, Ice Queen. o


	5. Reencuentros

F R A S E D E É X T A S I S

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo:** Serie

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre. Rowling y compañía, blablabla, y todas la demás series que se mencionen o intervengan, sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, no fines de lucro.

**Dedicatoria:**Para todas los que leen esto. Para ti!!!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

--Frase de éxtasis-- 

**_Capítulo IV Reencuentros._**

Un joven de cabellos castaños claros, casi rubio, se encaminaba a un ascensor con un periódico en mano, sus labios estaban ligeramente curveados.

Entró al ascensor y oprimió un botón que marcaba el piso 18, se recargó en la fría pared del ascensor, el cual hizo una parada en el piso 5, entro un joven de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos azul profundo, a Remus le recordó bastante a su amigo Sirius por alguna extraña razón. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, no por enojo sino por curiosidad, el joven que había entrado cargaba con un simpático conejito de felpa de color rosa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el joven castaño salió del elevador, antes de que las puertas se cerrasen Remus pudo observar como el castaño elevaba en el aire al conejito y saludaba con voz infantil a un rubio de vestuario extravagante.

- Creo conocerlo de algún lado- Remus se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensativo- ¡¡Naaaah!!

o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.o

Sirius se encontraba cómodamente instalado en un sillón, observando a un histérico James y una neurótica Lily, gritándose y sacudiendo varios papeles que sostenían. Se llevó una mano a la sien masajeándose, se levantó con lentitud, dirigiéndose a los dos luchadores de sumo en medio de la sala, los cuales permanecían ajenos a todo lo que no fuera su pelea.

- ¡Agh!, ¡¡¡¿¿¿Quieren callarse de una buena vez???!!!- gritó Black, Lily y James callaron inmediatamente, viendo con ojos llorosos a Sirius.

Excelente remedio, para una situación como esa. Si hubiera sido un día como todos desde hacia un mes y medio, Sirius Black se mantendría al margen de la discusión, divirtiéndose a costillas de aquellos dos, con comentarios incisivos o simplemente viéndolos pelear, por lo regular era Remus quien intervenía como referi en las peleas de aquel par, pero en esa mañana Remus no había llegado y él no tenía precisamente el humor y paciencia de todos los días.

- ¡Él empezó!- dijo Lily

- ¡¿Yo?!, ¡Eso no es cierto!- replicó James.

- No estoy de humor- cortó Sirius fríamente- cuando dejen de comportarse como críos, me avisan.

Diciendo aquello, Sirius desapareció del estudio dando un portazo. La pareja se quedo en silencio por un par de minutos, totalmente pasmados e incrédulos ante la escena anterior.

- Que genio- murmuró Lily

- ¿Qué le pasa a Sirius?- el de ojos chocolate se giro hacia la chica.

- ¿Y me preguntas?- Lily dio un resoplido- es tu amigo.

Las puertas del estudio se abrieron, dejando pasar a un sonriente Remus Lupin con un furibundo Sirius por detrás. Remus como de costumbre saludó a los jóvenes y se colocó entre el azabache y la pelirroja, previniendo una posible discusión, por otra parte Sirius se había vuelto a sentar en el sillón sin siquiera molestarse en ver a sus compañeros.

- Noticias- comenzó Lupin, llamando la atención de todos, extendió el periódico y comenzó a leer- _""The Marauders" ha logrado un éxito rotundo en todo Japón, su primer sencillo "The Map" se ha mantenido por más de 3 meses en el gusto del público entre los cinco primeros lugares de las listas de popularidad, mientras que su segundo sencillo "Charm" compite con "Poison!" del también debutante grupo "Snake" por el primer lugar de las listas. Sin embargo, podemos asegurar sin lugar a dudas que "The Marauders" nos seguirá sorprendido, debido a la versatilidad y frescura de cada uno de sus integrantes, desde el siempre sonriente Remus hasta el frío Sirius, pasando por un carismático líder: James."_

Los que permanecían de pie, esbozaron una sonrisa de satisfacción - Lily ya se había integrado al grupo como compositora y sentía los triunfos de ellos como propios- mientras que el de mirada fría, permanecía inmutable en el sillón. Se puso de pie y miró al grupo.

- ¿Y bien?- los tres intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza- Si eso era todo, me retiro... Dumbledore nos ha dado el día libre- sin decir más, Sirius salió del estudio con paso tranquilo.

- De nuevo, ¿De qué me he perdido?- dijo Potter.

- Sencillo: Sirius y Adriel discutieron- contestó Remus- y no me pregunten por qué, yo sólo sé eso- agregó rápidamente, al ver como la pareja abría la boca para preguntar.

o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.o

La pelirroja se estiro perezosamente en la silla, mientras que el joven tiraba el lápiz en el escritorio, con semblante cansado. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al perchero, tomó su chaqueta negra y miro hacia la mesa.

- ¿No te vas?- preguntó suavemente

- Sí, ya voy- se levantó y también cogió su chaqueta del perchero.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, hasta llegar al ascensor, varios de los estudios y oficinas tenían ya las puertas cerradas con llave y las luces apagadas. El cantante oprimió el botón de descenso, miraba por el rabillo del ojo ha la joven.

- Hicimos un buen trabajo- habló Lily, rompiendo el silencio

- Sí- afirmó Potter- aunque debo decir que esa de vanidad, no me gusto mucho- dijo esto mientras se introducía al elevador

- Eso fue porque te llego al corazón- Lily se burló, había escrito aquella canción específicamente para "San Potty"

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron detrás de ellos. El cantante del grupo "The Marauders" se enfrento con la pelirroja, su mirada denotaba un brillo malicioso, Lily retrocedió un paso.

- ¡Maldita sea!- pensó Evans al ver la actitud del chico ante ella, había olvidado ponerse en guardia, la apuesta seguía en pie.

El chico se acercó con agilidad a Lily, acorralándola contra la fría pared del ascensor, acercó su rostro al de la joven, quien trato de mantener la mirada almendrada.

- Dime... ¿Por qué sigues viniendo?- preguntó con voz suave- si tanto me odias, deberías alejarte lo más que puedas o ¿No?

- No- contestó

- ¿No?, ¿No qué?, ¿No me odias o no quieres alejarte de mí?- seguía con aquella voz suave

- No... no sé- Lily contuvo la respiración, ¿Qué había dicho?

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- James sitúo una de sus manos en las caderas de ella- Yo buscó... esto.

Al pronunciar la última frase, James cerró completamente el espacio entre ambos, uniendo sus labios a los de la joven, quien al contrario de lo que él esperaba no lo rechazó. Después de 2 meses de estira y afloja, se concretaba por fin algo que ambos en silencio habían deseado. Un beso que oscilaba entre lo suave y salvaje.

Si bien su relación se había mantenido igual que cuando se conocieron, entre discusiones, gritos e ironías, se desarrolló entre ellos un lazo especial, algo que no habían planeado y mucho menos calculado. Todo comenzó como un simple reto, una apuesta en la que ninguno saldría bien parado, sin embargo el orgullo y terquedad que los caracterizaba tomó posesión de la razón.

Y ahora, después de conocerse por haber chocado en una calle de Tokio, se besaban en un elevador con avidez, sin importar que hacia unas horas se estuvieran gritando y por lo tanto acabaran con la paciencia de Sirius. Nada de eso importaba, no ahora que estaban explorando sus labios, unos con sabor a menta y otros de durazno.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en la planta baja, en donde se suponía ambos debían bajar, ninguno de los dos se percato de aquel suceso, siguieron sumidos en la exploración de los labios del otro. La puerta se cerró...

o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.o

Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en un punto indefinido, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones, gruño enojado consigo mismo, mientras escondía la barbilla en la bufanda azul y oro. A su lado se encontraba Cherry quien parloteaba sin tomar aire, colgada del brazo del apuesto joven.

De pronto un flash, lo saco del ensimismamiento, giró el rostro para encontrarse con un fotógrafo y una periodista, la cual se les acercaba amenazadoramente con grabadora en mano.

- ¡Genial!, lo último que me faltaba- susurró Sirius.

- Sirius... Cherry... ¿Puedo entrevistarlos?

La periodista sonrió vorazmente, tenía en sus manos una exclusiva: Sirius y Cherry eran pareja, que mejor catapulta para la insipiente Cherry y para el debutante Sirius, es decir, una relación ficticia pero al fin y al cabo una relación amorosa entre dos cantantes, de la cual uno de ellos, se perfilaba como un ídolo.

La hermosa Cherry, asintió feliz y comenzó a hablar con la periodista, dejando de colgarse del brazo de Sirius, el cual resopló y dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar, agradeciendo por primera vez la gran boca de Cherry, pues ninguna de las mujeres se dio cuenta de su ausencia, si bien el fotógrafo si lo hizo.

o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.o

Kat se mecía en un columpio, junto a ella se encontraba el hermano de Adriel, un silencio incómodo se había instalado entre la joven pareja. Yue meció ligeramente el cabello platinado, se levantó del columpio y dirigió una mirada triste a Kat.

- Lo siento... – dijo suavemente

- ¿Qué?

- No poder corresponderte... lamentó que me hayas malinterpretado- Yue sonaba tranquilo.

Kat no levantó la vista, no quería encontrarse con aquellos ojos inexpresivos y el rostro sereno. No quería ver aquel rostro que le hacia perder la cordura, ver que aquella persona no le correspondía ni por error. "Malinterpretado".

- No importa- dijo Kat con un tono de voz bajo, se levantó del columpio y se sacudió el abrigo- debo irme, nos vemos Yue- levantó la cara y sonrió con esfuerzo.

El joven platinado se quedo enfrente de los columpios observando a Kat caminar rápidamente hacia la calle donde vivía. Unas cuantas hojas secas bailaron ante él, el otoño había llegado.

- Malinterpretado- murmuró Kat con dolor- Yue... eres capaz de engañar a un radar.

Si bien es cierto, Yue Benoitte, jamás le insinúo nada, ni siquiera acercamientos afectivos, su comportamiento era otro con ella muy diferente al trato que le daba a Lily o su hermana, cualquiera apostaría que Yue sentía algo por ella, incluso Remus notó algo "especial" entre ellos, cosa que no le causaba mucha gracia al muchacho de ojos dorados. La excusa de Lupin: "Eres mi amiga y no me gustaría verte sufrir"

- Es tarde Remus- volvió a hablar Kat para si misma- ya estoy sufriendo...

Entró a su casa sin saludar a nadie, se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, comenzando a sollozar amargamente. Jamás debía haberle dicho nada, ahora él ya no la trataría igual, ahora él ya no iba a querer estar con ella, ahora ella trataba de soportar el dolor de un corazón roto.

El timbre de la casa japonesa sonó un par de veces. La castaña sin mucho ánimo se dirigió a la puerta, su padre aún no llegaba del trabajo y su madre había ido con la vecina a charlar sobre quien sabe que cosas del curry.

- Buenas tardes- saludó cortésmente- ¿Cómo haz...?- cortó la preguntó, al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su torso, unos gemidos ahogados llegaron a sus oídos- ¿Kat?

La estudiante comenzó a llorar contra el pecho del cantante, poco a poco el cuerpo de Kat comenzó a descender hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, junto con ella Remus.

Pasaron 5 minutos, durante los cuales Remus se dedicó a acariciar el cabello castaño y darle suaves caricias a la espalda de la chica. Finalmente Kat dejo el pecho de Remus, su rostro bañado en lágrimas y sus ojos se clavaron en los dorados. Acercó su rostro al del muchacho y en un susurro dijo:

- No me rechaces, por favor- después de eso besó al vocalista, quien abrió los ojos grandemente, un par de segundos después cubrió con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de la chica.

o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.o

Caminaba por una avenida de Tokio, cuando un letrero le llamó la atención: "Karaoke", se leía, suspiro y después entro decidida al establecimiento.

Hacia 2 meses que no cantaba, de hecho, casi no cantaba desde que lo conoció, aquel hombre era capaz de absorberla en su personalidad, sin darle tregua. Pero esta vez fue distinto, los encuentros con él se fueron espaciando por decisión propia, estaba enamorada y sabía a la perfección que él; no le ofrecía amor, sólo un poco de tiempo, besos y caricias, incluso su cuerpo, pero nunca amor y mucho menos su mente.

Ella lo sabía, ella sabía que él jamás le prometió u ofreció lo que no podía darle, pero ella como buena idiota se enamoró, a sabiendas de las consecuencias. Como odiaba haber dejado que el juego continuará y también odiaba la sentencia de Lily: "Creo que deberías tener cuidado; Sirius parece un modelo sacado de una colección de Versace.... Adriel tú eres la razón del trío, así que procura que Sirius no te la quite"

El muchacho de frío semblante, se adentro al karaoke pocos segundos después de ver entrar a Adriel. No iba a perderla por una estúpida inseguridad por parte de ambos...

- ¿Qué quieres?- se preguntó a si mismo, cuando empezó a buscar la cabina de la joven.

Quizás lo que ella buscaba era amor, un amor que él no le podía dar, que él no le quería dar. Amor, esa era una palabra muy grande, seria y que tenía un matiz de compromiso. ¿Sería capaz de amar?

- Tienes miedo, Black... miedo al amor- pensó- cobarde, eso es lo que eres...

Giró la perilla de la cabina en la cual se situaba Benoitte, al entrar la joven paró de cantar, sus ojos abiertos de par en par con sorpresa, incluso añoranza y desprecio.

Sin decir palabra camino hacia la chica, los ojos grises sin mostrar emociones, el semblante serio. La tomó por la nuca sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, unió sus labios con los de ella con avidez y desesperación.

- ¡Maldición!- pensó Adriel, siendo absorbida por el beso que le daba Black, se hundió totalmente, la conciencia se nubló, se dejo abandonar en aquel beso, sumergiéndose totalmente en la desesperación y avidez de Black, ¿Qué poder tenía en ella?

El cuerpo de Benoitte chocó contra la pared, siendo aprisionado por el de Black, se separó ligeramente de los labios de ella, dejando de saborear las fresas y de embriagarse con el aroma de vainilla que desprendía el cuerpo de la mujer, se acercó al aparato de la música, pulsó unos cuantos números, una canción de Nittle Grasper comenzó a sonar, por lo regular las cabinas de Karaoke eran insonoras y dependiendo del lugar; las cabinas variaban en espacio y comodidades. La de Adriel era una de las más grandes, junto con un par de sillones largos.

Sirius se acercó de nuevo a la chica con un brillo de cazador en la mirada, una sonrisa maliciosa bailaba en la boca. Adriel sin dejarse amedrentar correspondía la mirada. Finalmente, las bocas se unieron de nuevo, esta vez, Sirius busco entrar completamente, explorar... Su lengua jugueteo entre los labios de la chica, mientras que su mano derecha viajaba sobre al abdomen de la joven, trazando círculos. Adriel gimió suavemente, permitiendo la entrada de la lengua de Sirius.

Se separo con la respiración entrecortada, dirigiendo sus labios hacia la oreja de la chica, la mordió suavemente para después comenzar a depositar cálidos besos en el cuello, ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que Sirius siguiera la exploración.

La mano de Sirius dejo el abdomen de Adriel, subiendo poco a poco con movimientos lentos y circulares acaricio el pecho de la joven, una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Adriel con manos temblorosas se deshizo de la gabardina del hombre, lo añoraba más de lo que debía admitir y él a ella también.

Se deslizaron juntos hasta el sillón, en donde se dejaron caer, Sirius encima del grácil cuerpo, se ocupo de seguir proporcionado caricias y besos,

o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.o

El grupo entraba a la disquera con un escándalo propio de chiquillos de secundaria. Se vieron interrumpidos por McGonagall, quien los apresuro para ir a ver al presidente de la disquera: Albus Dumbledore.

- Les tengo una noticia, chicos. El medio esta que hecha chispas, las cosas están tomando otro rumbo.

- ¿Eh?- fue lo único que dijo el trío

- Deben recordar que nuestra competencia... NG no se quedará con los brazos cruzados... Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck vuelven, mañana se llevará a cabo la conferencia, anunciando el regreso- comentó causalmente Dumbledore

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!- Black y Potter se levantaron de un brinco de sus asientos.

- Ahora entiendo... – dijo Remus, que permanecía sentado.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Sirius

- A los que vi ayer fueron... – su mirada dorada la centro en el presidente de la disquera- ¿Ryuichi Sakuma y Thoma Seguchi?

Antes de que Albus pudiera responder a la pregunta del castaño, dos gritos retumbaron por todo el edificio, algunos miraron el techo extrañados, otros tantos se taparon los oídos mientras que otros ignoraron los gritos, por estar acostumbrados a estos.

- ¡¡¡RYUICHI SAKUMA!!!- gritaba Sirius Black, perdiendo la frialdad y compostura.

- Thoma, Thoma, Thoma Seguchi- balbuceaba James, una y otra vez con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los adultos- Dumbledore y McGonagall- veían la escena sin podérselo creer, Dumbledore finalmente esbozo una sonrisa, realmente divertido por el comportamiento de ambos, Minerva sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, los dos vocalistas estaban en un estado de excitación, mientras que Remus los observaba con una gran gota en la cabeza.

- Ehhh... estos dos- señaló a Prongs y Padfoot- son fans de Nittle Grasper, por favor, discúlpenlos.

- ¡Tú cállate!- dijeron ambos jóvenes señalándolo- ¡¡Tú eres fan de Hiroshi Y Shuichi!!

- ¡Hey, sólo de Hiroshi- san!- se defendió Lupin.

El regreso de "Nittle Grasper" y "Bad Luck", aunado a "Snake" hacian que todo fuera más interesante, un reto por demás difícil de vencer, algo que entusiasmaba en sobre macia a los jóvenes. Los Merodeadores estarían frente a frente con grandes grupos musicales, grandes compositores, grandes cantantes, grandes músicos y sobre todo excepcionales seres humanos.

Una cosa era la competencia entre dos bandas debutantes como "The Marauders" y "Snake" y otra era competir con bandas consolidadas y siendo fans de ellas como "Nittle Grasper" y "Bad Luck".

o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.os.o.o

**Notas de la autora:**

Después de estar en un estado de mutismo total he vuelto!!!!!!. He regresado de las cenizas como el ave fénix!!! Y los castigaré en el nombre de la luna!!! Na no da!!!. Ups!! ¬¬UUU, me equivoque de lugar, momento y tiempo, jajajajaja. Están seguras de que estoy escribiendo la historia correcta??

Disculpen mi desorden mental, pero como Saint Seiya- una serie con la cual yo crecí y si mal no recuerdo Saint Seiya fue la primer serie que me introdujo al manga y anime japonés así como fue la primera que ví, exacto!! Antes que Sailor Moon incluso antes que Candy, qué cosas no?- ha vuelto con mayores bríos a causa de la saga de Hades, la 5ª película y la serie de los goldies (Episodio G), después algo imperdible fue Sailor Moon

Espero que les guste este capítulo y ustedes dejen sus comentarios, a pesar de que yo me tarde siglos y siglos en actualizar- la musa viene y se va cuando se le da la gana sin pedir autorización- gomen nasai!!!!!

Gravitation- serie de corte yaoi pero no por eso menos interesante que las otras y realmente con personajes carismáticos y divertidos

Nota olvidada del capítulo 4. Gals: son adolescentes japonesas que visten a la moda occidental pero exageran los accesorios y la vestimenta, suelen teñirse el cabello de rubio, sin embargo esta no es una regla de las gals. Disculpen si queda un poco vago el concepto de gals, aunque en esencia significa lo anterior, no tengo a la mano en donde lo explicaban con detalle, prometo que lo incluiré la próxima vez.

Pasen a darse una vuelta por Married – terminado T.T . y otra por Asesino Inglés- lo continué después de muuuuucho tiempooooo ¬¬


	6. Misterios

F R A S E D E É X T A S I S

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo:** Serie

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre. Rowling y compañía, blablabla, y todas la demás series que se mencionen o intervengan, sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, no fines de lucro.

**Dedicatoria:**Para Deina Black, Asil Black, Ivita Black- mmmmh, muchas Black, no les parece? Jajajajaja- Caperucita Roja, Nat, Tsu- chan, Canuto- sama, Cristie y Herms Malfoy

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

--Frase de éxtasis-- 

**_Capítulo VI Misterios._**

El edificio se encontraba en un bullicio total, gente caminando por los pasillos, otros contestando teléfonos, escribiendo en las computadoras, tomando dictados, escuchando música y pocos deambulando por los pasillos con una taza de café en las manos.

El elevador se abría en los diferentes pisos dejando salir a gente, algunos apresurados corrían por los pasillos, otros tanto revisando papeles sin fijarse en el camino.

En la planta baja todo era ruido, la recepcionista no paraba de contestar los teléfonos, dirigiendo de vez en cuando su mirada a las puertas de cristal frente a ella, que eran custodiadas por 5 personas de seguridad con chaquetas color naranja. A unos metros de las puertas de cristal se veían a personas con diversas cámaras fotográficas y de video, periodistas con micrófonos en mano, al igual que celulares, detrás de todos los medios de comunicación se escuchaban a los fans entonando coros de las canciones de Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck, pancartas con diversos colores y dibujos proclamando a su grupo/ cantante favorito.

En el segundo piso, a través de la ventana, Sirius contemplaba el revuelo armado por aquella gente que deseaba ver a su grupo favorito, el cual llegaría en cualquier momento, paso una mano por el cabello para después fijar su mirada en un auto negro que se estacionaba a varios metros de la muchedumbre.

Junto a Sirius permanecía pensativo Remus Lupin, con un semblante serio y tranquilo observaba las reacciones de la multitud, hacia 24 horas se había topado con un gran cantante: Sakuma Ryuichi, y extrañamente ahora que estaba junto a su amigo le hacia gracia haber comparado a Sakuma con Sirius. Detrás de los amigos se encontraba el líder de "The Marauders" gruñendo como era costumbre con la pelirroja, que no dejaba de lanzar improperios al joven de gafas.

- ¡Eres un niñato!- gritaba Lily- no tienes por qué ponerte así

- Siempre es lo mismo y precisamente hoy¡Tenías que llegar tarde!- respondió James- ¡ Y tú eres insufrible!

- A mí me hizo menos gracia que a ti que el autobús no pasará puntualmente- replicó Lily, sacándole la lengua al cantante- por un momento pensé que moriría si no veía a Thoma y Shuichi por lo menos tres segundos- Lily había unido las manos y llevado a la altura del pecho con estrellitas en los ojos y una cara de psicópata sexual.

- ¡Bah, como si Shuichi o el gran Thoma fueran a hacerle caso a una mocosa como tú- James hizo una mueca burlona, aunque su tono de voz había sonado ¿celoso?

- Me preguntó...- Remus giro el rostro para observar a Black hablando por primera vez después de 20 minutos de mutismo, James y Lily cortaron su riña para prestar atención- si alguna vez llegaremos a ser como ellos...

El azabache dejo la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado para caminar hacia la ventana en donde estaban sus amigos, Lily le siguió hasta situarse junto a él, justo en el momento en el que del automóvil negro descendían 4 personas.

A la cabeza del grupo que bajaba del automóvil iba un hombre de larga caballera rubia, vestido con pantalones caqui y camisa blanca arremangada a la altura de los codos, escoltando a las tres figuras que venían detrás de él; la primera persona vestía una camisa verde oscuro, con pantalones negros y una gabardina del mismo color que el pantalón, con una especie de boina, haciendo que su caballera rubia platinada resaltará ante el negro, la segunda persona era una simpática mujer de cabellera morada vestida con una falda blanca , playera roja y una chaqueta de piel negra, finalmente cerrando la comitiva; la tercera persona vestía un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado con una rasgadura en la rodilla, una camiseta negra con un conejito rosa estampado y una cazadora azul.

En el momento que el grupo llegó a unos pasos de la multitud, un despliegue de seguridad se hizo presente, abriendo un sendero por el cual pudieran pasar. El griterío de los fans no se hizo esperar: "¡Ryuichi¡Thoma¡Noriko!". El de camiseta negra sonreía con expresión infantil, emocionado por lo que veía, el rubio platinado mantenía una media sonrisa pintada en el rostro, finalmente la mujer saludaba con la mano.

Llegaron a las puertas de cristal, en un acto totalmente inesperado, Nittle Grasper se volvió hacia la muchedumbre: Thoma Seguchi abrazo a sus compañeros, la bella Noriko sonreía mientras agitaba la mano y el cantante castaño hacia la señal de "Amor y paz", sonriendo grandemente. Los flashes de las diversas cámaras no se hicieron esperar, junto con el clamor de las voces desesperadas.

En el estudio en donde estaba el grupo de los Merodeadores, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Albus Dumbledore, que sonreía grandemente como si nada pasará afuera y la disquera siguiera como todos los días.

- Veo que están contentos- saludó Albus- hoy será un día largo para todos, así que espero ver esas sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros todo el día.

Lily Evans en verdad, pensó que ese viejito estaba chiflado y que debería estar en su casa dándole de comer a algún gato y no tratando de dirigir a un grupo de j- pop. Si a ella le preguntaban ese trío tenía todo en la cara menos una sonrisa de alegría, se encogió de hombros al ver la cara de los chicos: Sirius Black fruncía ligeramente el ceño sin intenciones de sonreír por más bueno que fuera el chiste, Remus Lupin miraba tranquilamente al manager intentando esbozar una sonrisa y James Potter, bueno, James Potter era... James Potter con un ataque de "Quiero quedarme calvo antes de los 30´s".

- Les avisó que a la 1.00 pm, deben estar en el salón de conferencias, sin demoras¿Entendido?

- Una pregunta, Dumbledore- dijo el de ojos dorados- La conferencia será a las 2¿Por qué debemos estar una hora antes?

- Órdenes de arriba- contestó Dumbledore saliendo del estudio.

**oOOo**

El salón de conferencias se encontraba con pocas personas en su interior, junto a la puerta tres mujeres vestidas con faldas azul marino y blusa blanca con un lacillo azul celeste, repasaban un croquis que les habían dado junto con una lista de invitados, adentro del salón, en el escenario que estaba al fondo del mismo, se encontraba una mesa larga, encima de la misma varios micrófonos y botellas de agua, que estaban siendo puestas por las personas que se encargaban del auditorio. Los asientos del auditorio eran cómodas butacas de color gris, en medio y a los lados del salón de conferencias unas escalerillas alfombradas de color vino.

Los chicos entraron al auditorio justo 5 minutos antes de la cita, el azabache estaba siendo tranquilizado por un Remus que en cualquier momento tendría un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, mientras que Sirius los seguía detrás con Lily a un lado, ambos jóvenes platicando de cierta personita, después de unos segundos, en el salón de conferencias entró otro grupo que vio desdeñosamente a los Merodeadores.

- ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?- la voz burlona- unos pobres diablos con aires de grandeza y su... ¿sirvienta?

- Al menos tenemos "aires", no somos unas infelices serpientes- contestó James, saltando de inmediato delante de Sirius y Lily- por cierto¿No has hecho nada con esa bola de grasa que llevas por cabello?. Oh, si lo hubieras hecho no se vería tan... asqueroso.

Un silencio incómodo invadió a los chicos, mientras Potter y Severus Snape se lanzaban miradas de profundo desprecio.

- Pensé que esta reunión, sólo era para personas importantes- una segunda voz

- ¡Cielos!. ¿Piensas!- exclamó Remus burlón.

El joven delante de Lupin apretó los puños con impotencia, al no encontrar ninguna palabra o idea capaz de dejar callado al de ojos dorados, humillado bufó y giro el rostro a la derecha. Remus sonrió con satisfacción, pocas veces se sentía tan complacido de burlarse de las personas, pero aquella figura bajita de estatura enfrente de él, hacia que su siempre sosegada personalidad saltará para dejar mal parado a Peter Pettigrew.

- Por una vez... mantengamos la compostura- dijo Sirius Black

- Buenas tardes... primo- una voz fría y carente de expresión, pareció estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por Black

- Buenas tardes, Lucius- devolvió el saludo Sirius con el mismo tono.

Lily parpadeo un par de veces al ver la falsa cortesía con la que se trataban aquellos dos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que después de todo Sirius Black y Lucius Malfoy no negaban su parentesco, de hecho estando juntos ambos primos parecía que fueran tan iguales en la forma de comportarse, pensar y actuar, incluso podía jurar que había entre ellos cierto destello de cariño fraternal.

Lucius Malfoy en el aspecto fisonómico era muy diferente a Black, el primero era de la misma estatura que su primo, de complexión delgada, cabello rubio; largo por debajo de los hombros, peinado totalmente hacia atrás, de rasgos que oscilaban entre lo fino y grotesco, haciéndolo agraciado a la vista de los demás y finalmente unos ojos grises igual de fríos e inexpresivos que los de su primo.

Severus Snape de complexión delgada y larguirucha, dándole cierto aspecto cansino, cabellos negros como la noche, de un aspecto grasoso, la piel con cierta pigmentación amarilla y un par de ojos café oscuro acompañados de una hilera de tupidas pestañas. Llevaba ropas negras y las uñas pintadas del mismo color.

El tercer integrante de "Snake" era un joven de corta estatura de complexión robusta, con ojos café y cabellos del mismo color. El rostro reflejaba cierta ternura, en realidad, aquel chico presentaba una imagen aniñada.

Antes de que alguno se atrevería a decir otra palabra, por las puertas principales aparecieron las integrantes del grupo "Pooh", todas ellas caracterizadas. Lily rodó los ojos al verlas acercarse, tenía suficiente con "Snake" y San Potty en el mismo lugar, miró de soslayo a sus acompañantes encontrándose con un Remus al cual le brincaba el párpado derecho, mientras que James bufaba por lo bajo su pésima suerte.

- ¡Jamsie!- gritó la bella Charmy, al tiempo que alejaba a Lily de James dándole un nada sutil codazo.

Las chicas saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza a de "Snake", mientras Candy y Cherry lanzaban miradas empalagosas a los Merodeadores restantes.

Dieron las 4.05 p. m. Y hasta el momento sólo se encontraban ellos junto con otros grupos o solistas, además de ejecutivos de la disquera NG, un hombre joven subió al escenario y por medio de un micrófono llamó la atención de los presentes.

Minutos después, al escenario subía Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck, cada uno de los integrantes con distantes ropas a las de la llegada. Como era de esperarse Thoma Seguchi se sentó en medio de la larga mesa, de esta forma, parecía ser el líder de ambas bandas, dio un pequeño discurso acerca de la decisión de volver a reunirse y les deseo a todas las bandas debutantes una exitosa carrera.

Lily Evans se encontraba sentada en la planta baja, en las sillas de espera, mirando hacia las puertas de cristal, está vez sería ella quien regañara a sus amigas por hacerla esperar... mmmh¿Cuánto tiempo?. Consultó su reloj, dándose cuenta que sólo había esperado 3 minutos.

De pronto, escuchó la voz de una de sus más queridas amigas.

- ¡Evans!- Kat sacudía la mano frenéticamente, detrás de ella venía Adriel sonriendo ante el azoro de ambas amigas- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que quedaste con Benoitte aquí!. ¡Llevó 20 minutos esperando como tonta en la estación!

- Ups- fue todo lo que dijo Lily.

- Realmente fue un problema llegar hasta aquí- dijo Adriel, mientras se inclinaba a saludar a la pelirroja- no pensé que los chicos ya tuvieran problemas con los fans- la azabache señaló a los cientos de fans que estaban afuera.

- No son sus fans- dijo Lily con burla.

Las chicas estaban fuera del edificio, tan sólo habían avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando escucharon gritos provenientes algunos metros adelante, en donde se encontraba una barricada, Kat y Adriel miraron con interés hacia donde la multitud miraba. Antes de que alguna pudiera emitir algún sonido, Adriel se encontraba tendida en el suelo, encima de ella un hombre que frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella y un sonoro ¡OH, proveniente de los fans a unos metros.

- ¡El- chan!- decía el hombre sobre la chica- ¡Na no da!

La joven de cabellos morados ayudo a levantarse a Adriel, mientras "K" detenía a Ryuichi, Thoma se encontraba a escasos pasos del grupo con una curiosa cara de duda.

- ¡Na no da¿Cómo has estado Ryuu- chan?- preguntó Benoitte al tiempo que sacudía la falda larga.

- ¿Lo conoces!- Lily y Kat se lanzaron de nuevo a la trigueña- ¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Dónde?

- Ejem- tosió Thoma- será mejor que entremos

Absolutamente todos obedecieron tan simple petición, incluso Ryuichi que estaba dispuesto a lanzarse de nueva cuenta sobre la jovencita pero al ver la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió a todos, decidió que sería mejor lanzarse a los brazos de la chica dentro de NG.

El peculiar grupo se dirigía hacia un estudio, Lily y Kat sostenían a su amiga de ambos brazos para evitar una posible huida, mientras que Noriko le preguntaba discretamente a Sakuma¿Quién era la chica, Thoma encabezaba la comitiva, "K" se había desligado del grupo en algún momento para acercarse a donde estaba Shuichi y los demás integrantes de Bad Luck

- ¿Esas... no son las chicas?- preguntó James, al ver pasar al grupo

- Esas, son las chicas- contestó Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo

- ¡Vamos!- exclamaron los dos con euforia, adaptando inmediatamente un aspecto misterioso, jalando de un brazo a Moony que murmuraba que no era correcto espiarlas y mucho menos siendo acompañadas por Nittle Grasper- ¡Cállate, Moony!

**oOOo**

- Será mejor que los dejemos solos- Thoma se levantó de la mesa en donde se encontraban diversos recipientes de comida y latas de refresco, se acomodo la boina y salió del estudio sin prestar mucha atención a quien lo seguía.

Sin embargo, detrás de él, se encontraban dos chicas con cara de psicópatas sexuales con libreta y bolígrafo en las manos. Noriko se había ido hacia ya unos minutos cuando recibió una llamada telefónica y los Merodeadores escondidos detrás de una máquina de refrescos.

- ¡Mocosa¡Si ella está con él, yo... el Gran y Majestuoso Potter debe estar con Thoma!- y dicho esto se fue... con Remus detrás de él.

Sirius Black miraba con recelo la puerta cerrada del estudio, teniendo el presentimiento de que lo que vería adentro no le gustaría en absoluto, apretó el puño izquierdo con fuerza.

- Vamos, Black- se dijo a si mismo- ¿desde cuándo tienes miedo?

Caminó hacia la puerta del estudio, lentamente giro la perilla de la puerta, y la abrió siendo cuidadoso de no ser descubierto. Lo que vio no le gustó absolutamente ni una pizca.

**oOOo**

Abrió la puerta de un golpe con una expresión vaga y triste que se borró al instante al ver a la persona que le sonreía de medio lado, apretó con fuerza la manga derecha del largo suéter que llevaba. Desde aquel día, había sido incapaz de volver a ver al joven a solas, de hecho, había estado evitando los encuentros con el grupo y ahora... él había venido a ella.

- Buenas tardes, Kat

- Buenas tardes, Remus- saludó gentil la chica

- Hace tiempo que no te veía

- Eres un exagerado, sólo han pasado tres días...

- ¿Cómo has estado?- Kat giro el rostro enfadada claramente

- ¿Gustas pasar?

El joven de ojos dorados entró cansinamente a la casa japonesa, seguido de cerca por la dueña de la casa, se sentó en el cómodo sofá bermellón y después de unos minutos Kat entraba a la sala con una bandeja de té.

- Me encuentro bien- dijo Amatiello después de varios minutos de tenso silencio

- Me alegro... – murmuró Remus, cuando su mirada se posó en una fotografía: Yue Benoitte sonriendo ampliamente, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a donde estaba el retrato. Una fina caligrafía adornaba el retrato: Para: Katrhyn. De: la Luna

- Es difícil dejar un sentimiento a un lado- susurró Kat, tratando de no sonar triste

- No tienes por qué dejarlo a un lado- fue la contestación del cantante- sólo debes comprenderlo, procesarlo y aceptarlo... esa es la clave- finalizó con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

- Gracias- Kat le sonrió de la misma forma, sin embargo, segundos después de sus ojos brotaban tímidas lágrimas que limpiaba rudamente.

Los listones plateados resplandecieron sobre el cabello castaño, al tiempo que se acercaba a la chica y la abrazaba, envolviéndola suavemente.

- Debo parecerte una tonta- sollozo Kat, aferrándose a la espalda de él.

- Nadie es tonto por llorar- dijo Remus- llora Kat, llora si es necesario para aliviar tu corazón- apoyo su barbilla contra la cabeza castaña.

- Hoy... lloraré por él... hoy lloraré hasta que ya no pueda más...

**oOOo**

En medio del estudio, justo a un lado de la mesa, se encontraban dos personas viéndose fijamente. El hombre sacó de quién sabe que parte un conejito rosa.

- Kumagoro, extraño a El- chan- dijo el vocalista con voz dulce e infantil

- El- chan extraño a Kumagoro también- la joven respondió con una media sonrisa- pero extraño más a Ryuu- chan- el azul se apagó inundándose de melancolía.

El hombre de cabellos castaños se acercó lentamente al frágil cuerpo, quedando a tres pasos de ella; el semblante risueño e infantil fue cambiado por uno serio y maduro, acompañado por una mirada penetrante. En un instante ambos cuerpos colisionaron en el suelo; Adriel Benoitte se encontraba encima de Ryuichi sollozando levemente, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del cantante, Ryuichi Sakuma vaciló por escasos segundos para después rodearla con sus brazos, dejando suaves e imperceptibles caricias en el largo cabello negro.

- El- chan, aquí estoy... contigo- suspiró

**oOOo**

El cabello negro con reflejos azules era mecido por el viento, su dueño no se preocupaba mucho por acomodarlo, tenía la cara hundida entre las manos, recordando una y otra vez aquella escena en la que Adriel y su ídolo eran protagonistas.

- Amor- murmuró Sirius- su mirada...

**oOOo**

**Notas de la autora:**

A qué nadie me creía cuando dije que habría actualización antes de Navidad! Jajajajaja, vale, ya no me rió, pero que genio se cargan!. Vale, ya no escribo sandeces. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, qué tal los "Snake", y esa extraña trama que estoy formando con Sirius- Adriel- Ryuichi, y el regreso de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper?. Como se habrñan dado cuenta a mi me encanta Nittle Grasper, en especial Ryuu- chan, así que no me odien por no incluir a Bad Luck como ciertas admiradores deben estar gritando n.n

Weno, sé que ni siquiera debería pedir esto perooooo, lanzó convocatoria, encuesta o como quieran llamarle:

Qué parejas les gusta de este fic? Acribillarían a esta autora si existe cierto romance entre cierta azabache y cierto Kumagoro? Quieren algo de lemon? Si es afirmativa la respuesta de la pregunta 4, sobre qué pareja? 

Después de mi mini- encuesta, contestó reviews:

**Ivitablack: **wow! Chica, miles de gracias por leer el fic cada chorrocientos años, no prometo nada acerca de actualizar más seguido, ya sabes eso de la musa y la flojera jejejejeje.

**Canuto- sama: **estoy de acuerdo contigo, muchos piensan que por ser yaoi va a estar llena de sexo y cosas malas, pero seamos honestos muchas veces existen peores cosas en el mundo que un simple y sencillo yaoi que no daña a nadie y alegra a muchas- Lian levanta la mano exclamando: A mí, a mí!. Y pues Shuichi es lindo pero no sé... como que a mi no me acaba de cuadrar el chico peli- rosa, pero aclaró a mi me cae muy bien con todo y esa actitud infantil- empalagosa

**Herms Malfoy: **Kiaaaa, que bien que te este gustando desde un principio, ya sabes cuando una autora esta loca es que… esta loca. Ryuu- chan anda por aquí haciendo maldades y soltando un par de Na no das, y meteré un poco al lindo Shuichi pero no tanto porque según esto es un HP jejejeje, y por lo de Sirius- Eiiri, algo hay de cierto, te imaginas si se conocieran?

**Cristie: **ups! Pues ya ves parece que Lily y James están como empezaron y Kat y Remus, ups! De eso no se vio mucho... o nada... y de Sirius y Adriel, ya veremos que pasa. Gracias por leer el fic y espero tu comentario, idea o sugerencia.

**DeinaBlack: **jejejeje, pues ya ves, tengo muchas sorpresitas debajo del teclado con las parejas del fic, nada va a ser fácil y nada va a ser lo que parece que es. Ejem! Digamos que este fic es algo así como una serie japonesa, muy típica de eso de conoces a la chica tropezando con ella, relaciones perro- gato y muuuuchos líos amorosos. Me da mucho gusto leer tus reviews y no es choro ni por ser zalamera. Kisses!

**Tsu-chan: **a qué este cap te gusto más que los anteriores? Jejejejeje. Aunque lo de Remus, esteeeee, pueeeees, creo que lo descuide un poquito, pero te propongo algo tú dime ideas que tengas acerca de este lunático que quieras que pasará en el fic y yo veré en lo posible plasmarlas, trato?

**Caperucita Roja: **ah! La presión, la presión que ejerciste parece que me dio pila para escribir un poco de este fic, no es mi intención dejar de escribir pero a veces me falta tiempo y me sobra trabajo, así que esperemos un review tuyo, sale?. Gracias por dejarme tu comentario

**Nat: **holaaaa Nat, que bueno que te haya gustado y como le digo a Caperucita yo espero no abandonar el fic pues parece que tienes razón y aparte es uno de mis favoritos. Sigamos leyéndonos!

**As Black: **te recuerdo... pero a tu padre y a mi nos empezará a dar un soponcio con los comentarios tan laaaaaargos que haces. Cómo te has portado, espero que estés comiendo las verduras y tomando 8 vasos de agua al día ehh!. Muchos besos y abrazos para ti! n.n

Muchas gracias por dedicar unos cuantos minutos a dejar comentario a esta autora que cada vez que lee sus comentarios se pone histérica de felicidad.

Notitas:

"El- chan": es una abreviación de Adriel, sólo Ryuichi le dice así a la joven váyanse a saber el por qué Kumagoro: es el peluche en forma de conejo de color rosa del vocalista de Nittle Grasper Katrhyn: nombre completo de Kat Amatiello, se pronuncia como se escribe, nada de Catherine o similares. Un pequeño homenaje – a mi manera-a una serie de ficción que se ha convertido en muy poco tiempo en mi favorita: CSI Crime Scene Investigation. Me declaro 100 shipper de Sara/Nick. La escena de Kat- Remus, sencillamente creo que me proyecte- se acuerdan del niño que me rompió el corazón?- en esos momentos una amiga muy querida me ofreció su hombro para llorar, sin embargo me contuve mucho- media hora después estaba frente a mis padres, y familia, no podía presentarme con los ojos rojos e hinchados- al final, creo que me falto tiempo y espacio para llorar todo lo que quería por él, y ahora, soy incapaz de hacerlo. 

Notita de última hora:

Se suponía que este capítulo sería subido el 15 de Julio porque me voy de vacaciones a mi pueblo, en donde el internet es... magia, jajajaja, weno, no es para tanto pero está cañón que vaya a un café a subir el capítulo, porque: mi compu no acepta disquetes, aparte de eso me encuentro con la sorpresa de que el mentado internet prepagado me ha cancelado mi cuenta porque sólo tenía 50 minutos! Y cuando abone una tarjeta se reactivará, a eso se le llama mala leche!

Así que no le lances maldiciones a esta chica común y corriente que espera algún día ver las películas de Inu Yasha y todos los capis de CSI, al igual que conseguir relatos shipper de Sara/Nick y muchas fotos de Nick Stokes y Sesshomaru de Inu Yasha.

Liandana- General Teddy, Miembro de cierta orden que adora a Paddy. Aprendiz de Acuario- Kamus chaaaaan!. Lian empieza a babear al ver a Kamus sin armadura.


End file.
